DWMA For REAL!  Got to be kidding me
by Gergo.Pasztor
Summary: This is what would happen if I would be dropped into the world of Shibusen.  My people as people of DWMA, Arachnophobia and all that.  Somewhere along the lines after meeting Crona.  Medusa still the nurse, but Stein is with Shibusen now.
1. The Day This Madness Started

_It all started that one day when they came; those seven people that marked the start of my seemingly new and adventurous life. I can clearly remember it._

"…Yawn…" I said quietly to myself as I yawned. "This so called _Soul Eater _is quite addictive. The theme is fascinating…almost true."

I was sitting in the lounge room of our school's student to student part. Student to student is a program in which new students are assigned to older students who will show the school around. I am unfortunately not in it, I will next year, if that counts.

The room has lots of bean bags, a coffee table, a three seat sofa, a two seat sofa, bookcases, two TVs, multiple consoles and a stereo which is on blasting. I was alone in the room, indeed I was almost alone in the whole building, and only some sponsors are here. I usually spend my time here helping around. As I finished my Soul Eater manga Volume 1, the door opened and Ms. Tran, our VP stepped in.

"Hey Gary, are any of the sponsors here?" She asked. She was a tall woman with short black Cleopatra hair and dark eyes.

"Uh, yes. Shall I get them?"

"Please, we have seven new people… and they are here."

"Seven?" I jumped up. "Okay, I'll get Mackie." Mackie, as we like to call her, is a senior. I'm a freshmen, and I am enjoying it. I didn't even have to get to the door, the said person appeared.

"Oh goodie! New people." Six people came in, three guys and three girls.

First one in was a good looking guy, if I may say that. I would've said he is Irish because of copper red hair, some light freckles, and that great green madras shirt he had, but his American accent gave him away.

"Ooh, some nice place this is."

Second in was a girl, about the same height as the red head guy. She had long, curly dark red hair. Almost dark crimson. Her eyes were either dark brown or dark red, I couldn't tell. The name _Ruby_ would fit her perfectly.

Third person was a taller girl, with a larger bust. She had long dirty blond hair that had light waves in it. She had real pretty blue eyes. She had a creative and funny shirt. It was black, with a target on it, and it said _Haters Target_ with white on it. I loved that shirt.

After her came a girl with emo style. Emo is not my favourite, but she makes it look cool. She had black and purple stockings with combat boots. She had a black mini skirt, and under it a longer skin tight black jeans. She wore a black leather jacket, buttoned up. She had black hair, with neon colour high lights here and there, and surprisingly she had no makeup on.

Then came a shorter person, European for sure. He had sandy blond hair and brown eyes. Notable feature about him were his high cheek bones, his elfish smile, and aside from his wavy medium length hair, he had some groups of hair just randomly stands out by his cowlick.

The last person to enter was the same height of the previous person, with the same elfish smile. He had formal-ish attire, with black pants, shoes, and a dark blue shirt.

"You know Mackenzie, they are the students from the American DoDEA school. Every seven of them…or, wait."

I could hear heavy footsteps from the distance, and…chains. "Stooooooop!" Scratch that, the last last person came in. He was the tallest, if I have to guess, 6 foot 4 inches, at least. He was ginormous! He was bulky and sturdy, but not fat. He may have some surplus of fat, but most of his weight consisted of his bones and muscles. His clothing was nothing interesting.

"My major apologies Ms. Tran. I had an…accident with the water fountain," he said smiling as he closed the door behind him. Just before he closed the door, I saw some people running towards the closes water fountain, and the spraying of water could be heard.

Ms. Tran just cocked an eyebrow. "Anyhow, these are the students from the American DoDEA school, you know, for the student guest program?"

"Oh, psh yeah. I know it; we've been waiting for you." The new people looked much older, but I guessed they were freshmen too.

"I've got other things to do. I'll leave you with her 'kay?" And she left the room.

"Well, welcome to our American School. I'm Mackenzie, and I'll be helping you to get around," she smiled. "Now, I need your names."

The names of the people, in order of appearance are: Kevin Hauffner, Ruby Troth, Morgen Von Heuckelum, Tisdale Fluff, which by the way almost cracked me up, Nejc Suhadolc, Dominic Granger, and Salamon Chains.

I was looking at Salamon, and thinking. Isn't he Hungarian too? I mean, Salamon is Hungarian; Solomon is English…as I was thinking that, I shifted my gaze back to my newly taken out, Volume 2 of Soul Eater. I was reading and I felt something tower above me.

"That is one good series." His light, deep voice almost echoed in my head.

"Hm?" I look up and see Salamon grinning. "Oh, I know. Quite interesting."

"You Hungarian?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, Hungarian power!" He said with a large grin, as he showed me his knuckle. Normally, I would hit it with my knuckle, but since he is Hungarian too…it is weird he didn't ask me in Hungarian.

Oh what the hell. "Hungarian power!" I hit his knuckle.

"I see you befriended Salamon already," Mackie says giving me a quick, friendly look. "Then I assign you with Salamon, Nate, and Dominic."

"Ma'am, it is Nejc, you Americans would say like there are multiple people with the name Nate, as in plural, Nates," Nejc says.

"My bad, anyhow, follow Gary around; he'll show you the place."

We broke into two groups, Mackie got Morgen, Ruby, Tisdale, and Kevin; and I got Nejc, Salamon and Dominic. There is something weird about them, I don't know what exactly, but just…different, and not that they are from America, no, something more…deep. I was about to leave without my Volume 2, but just before I stepped out of the department, I turned and snatched it.

Once outside, the water fountain caught my eye. Well, not the water fountain, but the place where the water fountain should be.

"I told you, I had an accident." Salamon says, and I just see Nejc give him the nasty look.

"We'll talk about this later," He said quietly. Funny how I think that Nejc, a guy about 5"5' is bossing a giant around. Oh well, who knows their relation, maybe Nejc is the older one.

Salamon walked to me, and whispered to my ear. "I'll show you how I did that…when we are alone." Then he stepped back. Nejc gave him a hit on the shoulder, not the friendly, and gave him _the_ look again. "What?"

"Lord Shinigami didn't say to do that. We aren't even sure he is one of alike." He said very quietly, and I don't even know how I heard it.

"Just ignore them, they are always like that." Dominic said with a smile and a gentle shook of his head.

The rest of day went peacefully, though one very interesting thing happened…well normal people wouldn't say interesting, more like awkward, but interesting for me. They asked me where the bathroom was, and while going there, I heard Nejc mumble a little song. It went like this, '_Forty-two forty-two five sixty four, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door.' _or something like that. I would've really thought that they were Satanists, but when I heard a happy-go-lucky male's voice, not anymore.

I had a little bag of mysteries, Volume 1 should be in there, and it was. I found the page I was looking for, the part when Maka and Soul ate their 99th soul, and were about to get their one witch soul. Maka did the same thing, went to a glass, wrote _42-42-564_ and did the chanting. Were they pulling a prank on me?

They came out of the bathroom, with a serious face.

"Listen Gary, we will tell this you once, and only once," Nejc said.

"That you are reading there, that is true," Salamon said with a smile and pointed at my manga.

"You are a Meister."

I think they are insane…

_What could've I said? I didn't believe them of course…but still. There was proof of that they exist, I mean, if you just chant in front of a mirror, no one will answer! But it did…_


	2. Eventually, We All Believe In Something

_To tell the truth, that became our little secret. Over time they tried to convince me that Meisters and Weapons and Kishin Eggs are true…but I didn't believe them. _

It was almost three months they came; and the four of us, Nejc, Dominic, Salamon and I, were hanging around, talking. My parents didn't care what I was doing, as long as I didn't get in trouble, or my grades don't get worse. We were walking down the shopping street in Mons, yes, I live in Belgium.

So, there were awkwardly not many people, not outside, not inside the shops. We were walking around, joking about stuff, sometimes they make comments that suggest DWMA is real, and all that crap. I still don't believe them. I didn't believe them until I heard a small child's scream.

The three of them stopped in their track, and turned around. They made a triangle around me, and looked for something.

Another scream, two to be precise; a grown up man's, and a grown up woman's. Snarling and laughing.

"Now I know why this place is so empty," Dominic said sarcastically. From the shadows, streets, alleyways and shops, some twenty or so _things_ appeared. They were human, in some parts…but their saliva dripping, the clothing tainted with blood, sharp teeth and claws, no.

"Dominic!" Nejc ordered.

"Already done," Dominic responded. He exploded in a warm yellowish orange light, and the light travelled to Nejc's hand, and materialized as a long, slim white sword. The sword's blade started to twist, and the end became like a drill.

Then I heard chains, and to my left, Salamon's hands were flying away, to catch one of the things by the neck. Instead of skin and bone, I found chains. Chains connected his hands with his shoulders. These chains started to rattle, and Salamon zoomed into the enemy, and _bit_ him. The thing roared and evaporated into a fine black mist, and a red orb with darker red plates appeared and floated. He grabbed it and bit into it, the sphere was sucked into his mouth.

Two other of these ran toward us, but Nejc swung his sword, and it started to grow longer. The tip of the sword, started to spin like a drill, and drilled through the enemies ; one thing, the drill moved freely, zigzagging, turning, and going up in elevation. The enemies disappeared in a black swirl, and the same red orbs were on the sword, like a kebab. Then the orbs disappeared into the sword, and the sword seemed to glow for a second.

Now we were surrounded by enemies and Nejc was busy with the others coming. The sound of chains again, and two fists came shooting from the distance, grabbed me, and pulled me back. I was in a stupor, and my reaction was very slow. Once I was by Salamon, that is when I started screaming.

"Listen, there are too much of them. We won't defeat them unless I use my full weapon form."

"Then do!"

"Point is I can't. My real weapon form is a pair of gloves, from what chains come from each finger or control of metal and iron. Can you handle it?" Without waiting for an answer, he glowed in a gray light, and the light started to swirl. The light went to my hands and two gloves appeared. The gloves were gray fingerless ones with two large skulls on each of them, and around my wrists, and by my knuckles, thin iron bars were placed. "What are you waiting for? Move your hands!" I heard Salamon's voice and saw his reflection in one of the bars.

I stretched my fingers out, and the lamp posts in the street stretched to the sky. I bent my fingers, and the lampposts followed. Then I slammed my hands together, and the lampposts shot out. They were still in the ground…but the lamppost itself grew. They hit the enemies that were now crawling on Nejc, and they went flying awa. I put my hands in a resting position, and the lampposts became normal.

"I can control any iron or metal works in the radius of 100 meters, depending on the wielder," he said.

A large mass of enemies came, and I made a swinging motion. The desks and chairs from the nearby cafés came rushing towards the enemies.

"Now, jerk your closed fists downwards!" I did as he told me, and the desks and chairs shivered, then, spikes came out of them. Thousands of spikes, about the size of a larger dog, came out and pierced the enemies.

Nejc, now freed, sent his sword to the enemies again, and when they were hit, they just disappeared in black mist.

My hands were glowing, and Salamon appeared beside me; same with Dominic, after Nejc's sword glowed, he appeared. They ran to us.

"I would love to say the thing you expect me to, but I won't," Nejc gave me a look, and turned to Salamon. "They were copies of the same seven eggs. Someone strong is controlling them."

"Okay, but we need to get Kevin and Morgen for that."

"And call Lord Shinigami that he _is_ a Meister."

"I'm here too you know! And what am I?"

Nejc looked at me, bit pissed of my obliviousness. "You are reading Soul Eater, you heard us call Lord Shinigami in the toilet, you saw Dominic and Salamon transform into weapons, and you saw Kishin Eggs, plus, you wielded Salamon. What do you think?"

"I don't know what to think! These things were not meant to be!"

"Please, don't make another religious one," Salamon rolled his eyes.

"I am a proud atheist! It's all that…too much. Too much information."

"We were giving you sign for god's sake!"

"But I didn't believe them…they were too unreal. I mean, would you believe it? Wait, no, don't answer it. Just give me a minute…" I went away a bit, and started pacing, thinking about all the things that happened. I came to the conclusion that I have to go away with them, back to Nevada, and attend Demon Weapon and Meister Academy so at least I will get better, and will stand a chance against Kishin Eggs. I walked back to them.

"So, anything interesting?" Dominic asks.

"Yes," I began, "I shall go with you, back to America, to your so called DoDEA school, or should I say, DWMA?"

"That's the attitude." Nejc smiles, and I actually think that he is not that serious and all, that he is a fun, real teenager type. Anyways, back to the subject.

Dominic walks to a glass, breaths on it and writes _42-42-564_ while he chants: "Forty-two forty-two five sixty four, whenever you wanna knock on Death's door."

Some static can be seen on the glass, and a man with a death mask appears.

"Hello hello, yo, what's up?" He says with a happy-go-lucky voice. Lord Death?

"Lord Shinigami, we have multiple news for you. One, Gary decided to come and be a student at DWMA. Secondly, we encountered Kishin Eggs, and it seems like they have a stronger master. Would you please send some three star students?"

"Ohohohoho, of course Dominic. Remember, school starts next week, so get here as soon as possible."

"Roger that."

"Well then, Shinigami out." Static in the window again, and Lord Shinigami disappears.

"Gary, you come with us now. Like, right now. Your parents agreed to send you to home school for your own good," he says, coming back.

"What the crap?" Nejc and Salamon ask.

"What? I was all quiet and stuff, I wanted some talking too!" We burst out laughing and then went home.

The idea that there were still no people kind of worried me, but as soon as I saw a couple coming down the lane, the worry disappeared.

I was off to DWMA with other supernatural people. Will I even survive it?

_The stronger person in control over the copies was resolved by some three star student, and not Kevin or Morgen._


	3. Welcome to Death City

_It was I was happy that I -finally- go to DWMA, and be like, 'Sup, Imma weapon slash meister…thing' and get a partner, and kill things, and and and…someone shoot me down._

We were in one of the American Base's cafés, enjoying a late afternoon bite. Well, drink for me; I was having my favourite strawberry vanilla smoothie. Salamon, Dominic, Nejc, and Morgen decided to join us. If you ask me, she is quite a character. She is like me, once she gets going, there is no stopping here. We got drunk on joy, and we were saying random crap, and laughing our butts off, creeping the rest of the customers out.

"So guys," I began, "how am I gonna get to Nevada?"

"We fly, duh," Morgen said, slurping on her cola. Too much cola for her is not good. She goes bananas.

"Wait, so DWMA has its own airplane thing?"

"That would make it a whole lot easier, but no. We take a special airplane that is for the Nevada Desert DoDEA School for the Gifted," Salamon said with a straight face, holding his café latte.

"The…what?"

"That is the cover of DWMA,dummy." Nejc smiles from his orange juice. Sorry, I mean, from his huge glass of orange juice. I kick his leg.

"That makes more sense. So, when is our departure?"

They look at Dominic.

"I give him 15 seconds, and it is more like a heli, for us five." If I remember right, it is two days from school starting at DWMA. Such fun it will be, and I mean it with a hint of sarcasm. I am afraid of physical education, since I am not that sport man. I can lift heavy things and carry slash throw them, but endurance, durability, cardio and all that…no. Let's face it, all students there have to be fit, since they have to fight and move a lot.

As I was finishing my drink, the helicopter came. Inside was my father's friend, Simon What-His-Face, he was in air force. He had his uniform on, but on his helmet, he carried a skull, the DWMA skull. So he was an insider…

"Hello Gary," he said, nodding his head a bit. I murmured a '_Greetings'_ back to him. We, the five of us entered, and we fit comfortably. I had a book that I haven't read yet, called _Way of The Shadows_ and my iPod 4. This will be enjoyable.

"Here, you forgot the water," Salamon smiles and gives me a bottle of water. Two liters. He was sitting next to Simon.

"Thanks." I usually get very thirsty over time, not hungry, as most people.

Lucky me, when I read I am in a space-and-time bubble. Nothing can disturb me when I read, only when they shake me, which they didn't, lucky for them. Disturbing me while reading is the last thing you want to do. Sometimes I even forget to swallow or blink while reading. Sometime after four hours, I think I fell asleep.

"Gary, Gary wake up. Gary we're here. Wake up." Someone was shaking me. I had a dream, a good dream, but it turned into a nightmare and I jumped up from my seat. _BAM!_ I head-butted Nejc.

"Goddamn it Gary!" He exclaimed,. rubbing his fore head with his pointing finger.

I scuffled out from the heli and felt the warm air.

"Come on," Nejc said.

"Too…shiny…" I said. Even with half closed eyes, it was light outside. I began to wander forward, where Nejc went.

As I was walking, my iPod still going, now on Real World by All American Idiots, I felt that I entered somewhere. Somewhere special, or protected. It was just a weird feeling.

Suddenly, I felt cobble stone under my feet. The light I saw first disappeared, and now I opened my eyes.

"Oh…my…_beep_ god." I was on a narrow street of cobblestone, identical houses with red rooftops lining beside me on both sides. Some cats running around, some random schuckle. Lamps were on and illuminating the street with a warm, yellow light. I was in Death City. Where is Nejc though?

"Pretend to be scared…" He whispered to my ear and poked my sides. Most people scream and jump, I do not. I make a weird sound only Hungarians can, which is a mix of a roar, a squeal and a morbid giggle; and I kick my legs backward, turn, and lock Nejc in a head lock.

"Oh…it's you." I release him. "Sorry." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Twenty-two hundred."

"Goodies, uh, where exactly can I go and sleep?"

"Salamon has an apartment for two. He said he is willing to have you as his guest until you find a partner."

"And I should get to him how?" He extended his hand, a note in it.

"He wrote down instructions to get to his place. Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you. There is a riot of some sort, and human souls were consumed." He walks away.

"Wait! You leave me alone with a riot going on without a weapon?"

"Oh shit! Forgot it," he walks back in a hurry. "Here, this a top grade switch blade. It is very sharp." I gladly took it. "Take care, and give me a call when you arrived."

"_If _I arrive, but I will call you." I smile at him, and he disappears into the shadows.

I was walking around town, following Salamon's instructions. Man, his handwriting is horrible, not like mine is better or anything. I passed Chupa Cabra, with a heart between them. It looked like a cabaret place. I made a note to not go to there.

After some time, I got bored and started to wander around town, alone, with my iPod, book, bottle of water that was empty, and a switchblade. I was an easy target, but I only thought about that when I heard noise behind my back.

Someone rushed past me, and grabbed the most important and valuable item from me. My book.

The man stopped at about two yards in front of me.

"Excuse me? Sir," I began with a kind voice, "that is my book you are holding, do you mind returning it?"

No response.

"Give my book back please." I said a bit irritated.

He grumbled and mumbled, and finally made a high pitched, mad laughter. "No! It is MINE!" As he screamed the last word, he threw my book up, and sliced it to bits.

He didn't just do that…no…he didn't. I am in Salamon's apartment, dreaming this. He didn't…

"Oh what the hell! YES! He just DID destroy MY book!" I yelled, dropping my bottle and getting the switchblade out. The song was now Fergalicious, by Fergie and Will I Am, and in fury, I tore the earphones out. The iPod was still on me, so nothing happened to it. "You fucking a-hole! How dare you destroy my book?"

"Tee-hee-hee!" He smiled, and I noticed he wasn't human. No human would do that, no matter how stupid they are. He was a Kishin Egg.

I charged toward him, my eyes filled with insanity, and my hand gripping the knife. His expression was priceless when he noticed that the knife went through his body. Oh his fearful face and death gurgles. Best melody.

His body swirled in darkness, and a red orb appeared. It had two or three darker red plates on it. I grabbed it, walked back to my staring place, and punished it inside my empty bottle. I used it as a lamp.

"Hey! Kid! Shut up!" Someone yelled. I looked up, and I found Salamon's smiling face staring at me. "Fourth flour, secound room, forty two."

The regular _bzz_ sound when someone openes the main door to the apartments was heard. I went in, my red lamp shining proudly in the darkness. Fourth floor, secound room. Salamon was waiting at the door, his medium length, spiky hair wild, and his dark brown eyes sleepy. He was watching a movie, he was wearing only boxers and I could hear the TV.

"Welcome to Death City." He smiled and gave me a handshake slash half hug. I walked in the apartment and sat down. "Say, do you know where my milk went?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you don't know! You don't know because only I know. If you knew and I didn't know, then you'd be teaching me instead of me teaching you, and for you to be teaching me is presumptuous and rude. Am I right?" I glare at him, and he burst out laughing. "I was watching the original Willy Wonka, and that just grabbed my attention."

_So far so good. I just killed my first Kishin Egg, safely arrived to Salamon's house, and my memory was reduced to my name and my age. Three cheers._


	4. Jó Reggelt!  Wait, what?

_Now that I am in Death City, I really have to think about my near future; a partner to start with, then my PE. I am worse than horrible. Just saying._

I have forgotten everything about last night. Only thing I knew that I was at Salamon, and that I had a nightmare about a dear book that I have miraculously lost.

_Knock knock._

"Jó reggelt!" Someone bid me good morning with a perfect Hungarian accent.

Slowly, I opened my eyes with help from my fingers. I yawned as my eyes came into focus and saw a tall figure.

"Happy Saturday." It was Salamon. His appearance didn't change, only that he had short jeans on. He had virtually no unwanted fat on him, and I think he was swimming. People say that swimmers have a special type of body, which is weird for me, and that they are very attractive. Well, I have no comment on that, but he is good looking, I give that to him.

"Good morning," I greeted back as I sat up in the bed. He laid a wrapped present on my bed. "And that is because?"

"Because you killed your first evil human and you had a dear item lost." My eyes grew large. I snatched the box and annihilated the wrappings. It contained the Night Angels Trilogy. I squealed as I started to shake. I got out of the bed and started bouncing.

"Weee weee weee weee!" I ran to him, and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I didn't notice it, but I picked Salamon up and started to shake him, just like a doll. After I noticed what I was doing, I quickly put him down. "Sorry…old habits die hard."

"It's okay," he says, "what's your size?"

I stopped being happy and stared at him awkwardly. "My what?"

"Size. You know, shirt size? And pants, socks and underwear. You had that clothing for the secound day, go take a shower and I get you new clothes. I got a call that your stuff is here."

"Oh…of course. That is what I thought." That is not what I thought.

"So, what's your size?"

"For shirts and t-shirts, XL, pants…uhm…XL or 42/40…socks are 40. Give or take some."

"Okay, be right back."

Look what do we have here? Three unread books that are over 600 pages, waiting to be read. Oh, hello _Shadow's Edge_, how are you today? And how about you, _Beyond the Shadows_? I have a great obsession for books. I am willing to do almost anything to get a book I want. Notice the word _almost_.

Salamon comes back with long jeans, a white t-shirt with a Shinigami skull on it. Black socks and white underwear.

"I effing love that shirt." He smiles and leaves the room.

I quickly change and check myself out in the mirror. I actually look normal, scratch that, I look good. The shirt doesn't give my true form out, and I look taller too. Perfect. I go out to the living room to find Salamon watching something he should no.

"Are you watching Pokémon?"

"What? Problem? The thingies are so CUTE!"

"…Agreed…"

"You hungry?"

"Yes, I crave for cereal."

"Good, that is the only thing I have."

"Thanks."

I walk to the fridge, get the milk out, search a bowl and pour some cereals out that was left out by Salamon; then I pour milk into it.

"'ey Salamon, where are the spoons?"

"Sink, right under it," he says.

"Okay." I get a spoon out, and sit down next to him on the couch. I pull my legs close to me, and start to eat my cereal.

"Jó étvágyat," he says. It is said when you start to eat; for Hungarians, it is like _bon appetite _for the French.

"Köszi." Meaning _'Thanks.'_

After an epic fight between Ash's Snivy and a wild thing, Salamon wrinkled his nose.

"Gary?"

"Yes?"

"I have to ask something very serious."

"Yes?" And I get nervous.

"What kind of partner do you envision yourself with?" Really? This as a very serious question? I thought you will ask something like _'Are you willing to bury me after I die?'_

"Good question. I don't know."

"What weapons do you like?"

"Well, since I am a Meister according to you people," I began, "I love sniper rifles, they are the best!" He smiled. "But I cannot handle guns. I also like two handed weapons, like an axe or a morning star. Maybe a javelin or a spear. Yet again, it really wouldn't fit me, since my size, weight, and my physical abilities. That leaves me with swords, knives, or two partners."

"Knife?"

"Yes, you know, daggers or small swords. Though with them you have to be stealthy and ninja like. I am stealthy, but nothing ninja like."

"Well now, you have thought of real weapons, thing of unreal ones."

"Pardon you?"

"You know, scythes, guillotines, magic mirrors, alike."

"One, someone who has a scythe should be petite and agile. I'm neither. Guillotines are weapons, execution weapons, they don't need a partner. Magic mirrors, what the hell?"

"Just stop analyzing stuff! Your body can be adjusted with PE."

"Uh, no," I said as I look at him, "this body, is not going to change. Believe me, I tried. I am just a bad PE person. Only thing I can do is lift people."

"How about your accuracy?"

"As with a gun or a bow slash crossbow? My hands naturally tremble, so even if I would have good accuracy, wouldn't work."

He sighs. "You're hopeless."

"Thank you?"

"Any time. But stop thinking and analyzing! Just stop, okay? You never know what will work until you try."

"Yet again, if I would find a normal weapon, our soul wavelengths might not be compa-" he slams a pillow at me. Luckily, I already ate my cereal. "What the crap!"

"Don't over ana-" I throw his pillow back, and he was about to counter, but his phone rang. He was now laying on the sofa, his legs pushing me as he arched up and dug his hand in his pockets.

He picked up his phone.

"Speak or die, it's Chains," he says. "Oh really? Okay, that's fantastic. We'll be there." He waits for the answer. "Okay, hugs and hugs, bye bye." He hangs up. "You're stuff is here."

"Really?"

"No, I was just teasing you…Of course they're here! Besides, we need to make your ID, and while there, we take your physicals, mentals, wavelenghtals."

Pretend I understand. I nodded.

"Okay, I just get a shirt and we get going."

He disappeared into a room, came back with a descent shirt, and went outside.

_I start to like Salamon. He's a nice guy, and probably likes to prank people. Plus, he is a Weapon, we might be partners. Nah, maybe not. He is doesn't need a partner. Still, I befriend him on facebook and add him as my brother, just for the fun. Laugh and laugh._


	5. The Nazi Zombie, or the whatever thing

_If you think this can't go any weirder, you're so wrong._

We got out of the apartment, and apparently, Salamon lives on the main road. The road the apartment door opens to is the road that goes straight to the Academy. On the way I saw Deathbucks and a sign that showed us the way to the Deathmarket. So many 'Deaths' here, I love the place. The large horned building got closer and closer as we walked down the street, and then, we stopped at the stairs, and I stared.

I couldn't say anything. It was beautiful and scary at the same time.

"I know," he said, "so symmetric…" Wait, who said what? I turned and saw the most formal kid with the ironic name, Kid. Wondering, will he be called _'Man'_ when he grows up? "I was the person who advised this master piece."

"Death the Kid?" I ask almost shacking.

"Yes, that is me," he says, still admiring Shibusen.

"Hey Kid, you look symmetrical as ever." Salamon leans forward and waves at Kid. Kid was at the left and I was in the middle.

"Thank you Salamon," he looks at him and smiles. "I have errands to run, please excuse me." He summons his skate board, hops on and flies away.

"Hey, I have a challenge for you," Salamon says, looking at one of the horns of Shibusen.

"Listening." I like challenges, especially if I win.

"If you get up the stairs, and will be able to hit me, I'll buy you fifteen books." Books? Fifteen? Best combination ever!

"Challenge accepted."

"See you upstairs." He laughs and takes off his left hand. He uses it as a hooked rope and starts to swing it. He throws it up; it goes around one of the horns and comes down right in front of him. He grabs it and starts to climb up. Once he was up, he got his hand back, and he threw it down again, but he made it like a knot. He climbed down on the ground and got his hand back. "Come on now."

Fifteen books are at stake, I got to do this. I took my iPod out and went to my Black Eyed Peas album. Get this Electric City Pumped!

I started walking up the stairs, and then the walk became a jog, then a run, and then a sprint. The sprint slowed down into a jog, and into a spring again. Salamon wasn't paying attention, and so I slid behind him and waited.

"BANZAI!" He screamed into his ears and hit his back with my palm. If he didn't jump a foot, he didn't do anything; then, he made a beautiful string of swears.

"Done?"

"ASSHOLE!" He screams. "Now I am done."

"Good, now give me water, or else I will dehydrate and turn into dust."

"Ha! No! Suffer sucker!" I gave him the face. "Fine." He gave me a bottle of water. I drank the whole thing.

"Just wondering…what made my parents agree with you?"

"Oh, some papers, contracts, awards, and big talking. I basically told them that you are going to a special home school with people like you. Of course, they filled in the adjectives for you."

"That's…interesting. And where is my bottled soul? You didn't eat it, did you?"

"Oh no, of course not! I am not the Cookie Monster! I have it in my room, using it as a lamp."

Someone opens Shibusen's gates from the insane. It is a tall-ish guy, with black messy hair, dark dark brown eyes, and…stitched up skin. I mean, yes, stitched up, and this he doesn't really have a skin colour. He is looking down, fists in the pockets.

"Oi, Alex!"

"Hm?" He looks up. He was about…eighteen feet away? I don't know, give or take.

"Good morning my Nazi Zombie."

"Oh shut up," he says smiling, as he rolled his eyes. "I do have parts of Nazi soldiers, _and _Hitler, but having Nazi parts doesn't make me a Nazi Zombie!" I'm so missing a point here.

"Uhu, sure." Salamon sees my confusion. "Oh, here, he is Gary, fresh from Belgium."

"Hey, you're the kid who killed with a switch knife. Nice to meet you." We shake hands.

"Just one question…are you really a zombie?"

"Well, technically, yes. I am a Zombie, because Alex Schwenke has died in a freak accident, and has been brought back to life by Dr. Franken Stein. He removed Alex's damaged parts and replaced some with other human body parts. Then, for the knack of it he gave him special powers." He taps his left biceps with his right hand, and instead of meaty sounds, it gives a cold metal clank sound. He pinches his arm, and a pad opens up. It has a large battery in it. I mean, it is inside his arm! "Because of this, I can make electrical attacks. I can change it to anything, and gain that elemental attack."

"And…since you are dead, do you have a soul?"

"I have my own soul in a jar, along with other ones, so yes and no. I have my own soul, but not in my body; because of this, I am not a Meister, a Weapon, a Witch, but can handle all the weapons but not Soul Resonance and I could say a dozen more things which I won't." Truly amazing. Alex, I mean he was brought back to life, and he is intelligent! Lucky for me I am not a science geek, so I won't go all Victor Frankenstein on him.

"Little pissed off, are we Alex?" Salamon butts in our conversation.

"Not a little, a lot. The item I ordered is damaged so badly, it is useless and unrepairable. I was about to sue them, but I was reminded by Dimitra that suing is not the best thing to do at times; so I just called them and warned them that I will sue them if they won't send it again, this time a quality one, and my next order would be 50% off…or else." He says like an evil mastermind, which I think he is. "Anyway, time to do some jobs for kaching kaching! Money talks and…"

"…dog barks,"Salamon finishes. That saying is awfully familiar. Money talks and dog barks…oh, duh, it's Hungarian.

"Bye and stuff," Alex walks down the stairs, hands in pockets, "PLAY FALLOUT!" He screams to Salamon. That game is quite interesting, the theme I mean.

"Ah, good friend he is. Let's go home," Salamon started to go down the stairs.

"Hey! You, wait!" He stopped. "Don't you remember something?"

"My name is Salamon and I am Hungarian?" He asks confused.

"No, we came to make my ID and do the thingies ending with _'-al_._'_"

"Ooooh, those things. I knew I forgot something. Sorriez."

We march into Shibusen.

_My first meeting with a zombie. I don't know if I should be scared or happy…anyways, I am sure that I will meet Witches and other…people._


	6. Mr Interesting and Ms Weird

_Gotta do my physicals, mentals and wavelengthals. Just wondering, where does Salamon get these words?_

I'll probably just buy a map here. Shibusen is all so confusing! The same walls, decorations, placement, everything! Okay, maybe the names of the classrooms are different, but come on now.

Salamon stopped by a door. "Nope, wrong door," he says and walks on.

"Lucy dear, do you know where Rachel is today?" A pleasant female voice asks.

"Yes, unfortunately she broke her arm," a younger female voice replies. Then, the typical hospital smell hit me, and my noise wrinkled in disgust.

"Hum?" Salamon turns around. "What's wrong?"

"I think I found the nurse's office," I say as I point into an open door.

"Oh that's right," he smiles, "this is our destination."

A head pops into our view. She has large yellow eyes, and yellow-ish blonde hair. She has this calming look. She wears a white lab coat that goes until his knees, under it black jeans and a black blouse. She is awfully familiar.

"Ah, Salamon. Nice to see you." She walks out of the room. "How can I help you?"

She's Medusa!

"Ms. Gorgon, Gary needs his medical checkups," Salamon began, "you know, to make his ID."

"Of course," she smiles, "I'm just finished with Bea." As soon as she finished her sentence, a girl showed up behind her, a cast on her arm.

"Thanks Ms. Gorgon," she says with a light Spanish accent. She looks Spanish too, I mean, sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a bit white, and a bit chubby…but the good kind of chubby. She wore dark blue jeans, and a black My Chemical Romance shirt, along with net gloves. My Chemical Romance? Oh! The one with 'Na na na na na na, drugs gimme drugs gimme drugs…' Yeah, I know that. "Oh, hey Salamon," she smiles at us.

"Hey Bee," he replies with his stupid voice.

"I'd hug you, but not with a cast. So like bye." She leaves.

"Come on in," Medusa says and we walk in. There is a girl with her, senior probably. She is not as tall as Salamon, but the same height with me. I think she is Lucy. She wore a black skirt and a blue blouse, with high heels. "Lucy, we'll do the basic testing; blood, soul and wavelength."

"Okay," she says with a British accent.

"Please sit down," Medusa grabs a chair for me, and I sit down. Lucy puts a bracelet something on me that cover my whole wrist, and then some up to my elbow.

"I'm going to take your blood." I nod and she takes my blood. I had to stare as the whole thing happens, as the little tube fills with my blood, because if I don't, I either faint or have a panic attack. Tell me I'm normal. Medusa walks in front of me.

"Gary, I'm going to make a little experiment about your abilities;" she says, "first, your ability to sense souls." She takes a deep breath, and as she exhales it, I feel as if a shockwave passed through me. I also saw a dark purple circle around Medusa, but only for a very minimal amount of time. "Anything interesting?" She asks.

"Yes…I felt a shockwave, and a purple circle around you," I said. "Though if I think about it, I saw the circle expanding, and I believe that caused the shockwave."

She gives a light smile. "That's great; now, let's see if you can observe my soul better." She collects herself, and I feel a pull, almost a gravitational pull towards her, and I see purple lines towards her. They form a circle, then an orb. The orb engulfs her, and the pull ends, the soul disappears. "Anything?"

"Yes, if I believe right, you are a witch," I propose my hypothesis. "First you released Soul Protect, and now you re-installed it. Am I right?"

She smiles surprised. "One hundred percent right. Now, tell me what you felt."

"Almost a gravitational pull towards you, and I saw your soul, as in, really saw it…and maybe, _maybe_ I heard static like noises." Her smile fades, and she puts on her thinking face.

"Now that caught me off-guard," she says, frowning. "Lucy, do you know where notebook is?"

"It is in your desk," she says, not even turning around from the computer.

"Oh, found it," Medusa picks said notebook up. "You see Gary, most people sense souls; I could describe it as a feeling at the back of your head. You know it's there, but you can't put your hands on it. People who can 'see' souls are rare, and people who can use more than one of their senses for souls are extremely rare. I'll tell you this, there was only one person before you who could see, feel and hear the souls, and it was Cleopatra VII. I'll also tell you, that once you can use three senses, you will be able to use all five." She writes in her notebook like crazy, mostly snippets of words.

Lucy comes and takes of the bracelets. "They were to measure your Soul Wavelength." She notices Medusa writing in her notebook madly. "What's wrong miss?"

"Wrong? Nothing! Just exciting. Done." She looks up from her notebook, with a satisfied look. "Stein and I will have quite a time exploring your abilities and out comes."

"I'm sure of that…" I whispered to myself.

"Anyways," Medusa says, "we'll send you a message when the analysis is done. We also send a request for an ID card for Gary, but he has to give some information about himself so I advice you to go there."

"Thousand thanks ladies," Salamon slightly bows. "I bid you farewell."

"Adios."

"Bye bye."

So I had my medical checkup, yes? All with a witch as the nurse. That old stereotype witch, old, haggy and disgusting? No, young, pretty, and very…unsettling in a calm way. With the information that there is a Witch as a nurse, and she is willing to un-do her Soul Protect, leads me to the conclusion that there are Witches in Shibusen and that Shinigami-sama knows it. I might even risk it that there are students who are Witches.

I was silently following Salamon, thinking about all the random ideas come into mind, and when I was thinking about my future, I always got to the most depressing ends. That's just me, all depressing, but I can make most people happy.

"Gary," Salamon began, "we're lost again."

And no one was around to ask directions.

"I knew I should've bought a map! Wait…I said that out loud…" I randomly pointed somewhere. "Look! A wild Gaga! Catch it!" Salamon flicked my head, hard.

"After you're done playing, let's calm down, and search for people."

"…Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na , na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na…" A pleasant little voice grew louder as we approached the source. "EIGHT LEGS TO THE WALL, HIT THE GAS, KILL THEM ALL!" The pleasant little voice grew into a roar as she skipped down the hallway next to us. It was Bea, singing Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance. There are at least a dozen names I could call her right know, but I don't.

"Hey Bea," Salamon calls after her, but no use. She is screaming the lyrics. "Beatrice." She stops skipping, stops singing, stops…breathing. Slowly, she turns around, with a crazy look in her eye.

"You NEVER call me that again!" She warns.

"Okay, Beatrix." Her face gets redder every second passing. "Listen, we need your-"

"NO," she screams, smiling, "one wants to help you find my sister's office."

Now that, I call weird to sooo many levels. Or she had a bad day.

"Don't make me confiscate your belongings of MCR."

"Oh fine…" She mumbles. "I'll help you." She comes closer, and pokes Salamon's forehead. "You owe me a lunch now." She skips away, murmuring another song.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Oh, she had a bad day, you know, getting her arm broken. But she is all so bwitchy like that."

"Wait, did you say bitchy?"

"No, I said witchy, with a 'w.' Why ask"

"Because I heard a 'b' instead of a 'w' and calling your friend a bitch is not kind."

"Who said we're friends?"

"Who said you're not?"

"I asked first."

"I answered with a question; it is a good enough answer." Salamon rolled his eyes.

"We are friends, but for your information, she is living on me. Don't ever give her money, EVER!"

"Whatever, but, how are we gonna find that room?"

"Oh, she knows some magic. She planted a mini GPS into me, we have about, oh so, ten minutes to get there…and you do not want to get lost here." Pause of dramaticness. "I once got lost for six hours."

_I only hope that the other people are not as…interesting and unique as Salamon and Bea is. Good luck Gary._


	7. Salamon is full of SIIIN!

_So far so good, or interesting; I can't wait to meet more people…especially one that I can loathe._

After turns, twists, turn backs and suffering, we got to the main hall. The main hall is where you are if you enter Shibusen; at least, I hope so.

"Found it!" Salamon said as he pointed to a door that was named _Guidance_. He knocked and we walked into it.

Just like a normal office. It had a rolling chair, a complex desk, computers, papers, and very comfortable looking chair that I attacked. It felt so good finally sitting down, and the chair was comfortable. After some time I noticed the person behind the computer.

She had long, dark sandy hair, greenish blue eyes, minimal make up, and stylish clothing. She looks like an older version of Bea for some reason.

"Hola Elena," Salamon said with a descent Spanish accent.

"Hey Gary," Elena smiled at us. "I got the message from Lucy."

"Great," Salamon said with a Spanish accent over the 'r.'

"I need a picture, and basic information from you," She looked at me, "Gary."

It's funny and a bit embarrassing that she knows my name.

"I'm an open book," I stood up from the comfy chair and sat down next to her, on a not-so-much-comfortable chair.

"I need the regular, full name, date of birth, place of birth, and your class."

"Well, my full name is Pásztor Gergő. Spelled P-A-S-Z-T-O-R, but there is a Hungarian accent over the 'a', G-E-R-G-O, and a Hungarian accent over the 'o' but ignore them. Pásztor is my surname…we do things different in Hungary;" I smile. "I was born on April 22nd, 1996, six thirty-two in the morning, in Nyíregyháza, spelled N-Y-I-R-E-G-Y-H-A-Z-A. Accents over the 'i' and the first 'a.' And I am a ninth grader now?" I'm not sure what she means by class.

"Okay, but I mean, like, are you a Meister, Weapon, Witch or something else?"

"Ooooh…duh, okay. Sorry. I'm a Meister, according to him anyway." I pointed at Salamon with my thumb.

"Purrfect." She chuckles a bit. "Now, please stand on the Shinigami Skull." I scanned the floor, nowhere, I couldn't find it. "Salamon, get off of it." She rolls her eyes.

"My bad." He smiled childishly and stepped to the side. There, it's a Shingami Skull. I stepped on it.

"Okay, say cheese." She grabbed a joystick.

"Saaaajt." She pressed the button. She didn't specify the language. 'Sajt' means cheese in Hungarian.

"Good, we'll have it done by Tuesday." Tuesday? That is…after tomorrow? Tomorrow's Monday, starting school day! I so forgot it…I'm doomed.

"Thousand thanks Elena, and, do you anything about the parcel I ordered?" Salamon asked cheerfully.

"One week and it will be here."

"Even better. Adios!"

"Goodbye."

"Bye guys, enjoy your day."

ID check, luggage not.

We are outside of Shibusen. I hope I won't see it until tomorrow morning.

"Now that we've done everything, we can go home and enjoy our Saturday," Salamon said.

"Oh, no. Remember? You said my luggage is here from Belgium."

"Mmm…Did I?" He asks confused.

"Yes, I remember."

"Or do you?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Or are you?"

"Don't make me kick you in the crotch, because I will."

"Nah, doesn't ring a bell." He shakes his head, ignoring my threat.

"You said my stuff is here."

"Oh yeah! Your stuff…now I remember." What the heck? "You said that your 'luggage is here from Belguim' no that your 'stuff is here.' Silly boy." I still kicked his shin. "What was that for!"

"You absent minded." He only laughed, and walked down the stairs. "Say, are you always this forgetful?"

"No, not really. This happens rarely, and I hate it."

"SIIIN!" A girl yells behind us. "Salamon! You forgot to pick me up!" She runs to us.

It's a girl, wait, no duh, I already told myself that 'a girl yells' so yes…whatever. Being absent minded is contagious. So, where was I? Oh yes, describing the girl. She had black hair with neon blue highlights, only a few though, with gray blue eyes. She wore a mini skirt thingy, under it, black jeans with gray stars. She wore a black sweatshirt with gray moths on them, and the hoodie had two antlers.

"I'm sorry…"

"Siiin!" She points at Salamon. "Oh hey, I'm Keely." She hugs me.

"I'm Gary…?" I wonder why she hugged me, oh well, free hug!

"Now you shall carry me to the Deathstation!" She exclaims as she jumps on Salamon's back and points to a direction.

"Two birds with one rock…yay."

Now Keely is actually normal…ish, compared to the other two, Salamon and Bea; but there is Kevin and I think her partner Ruby, Nejc and Dominic, and Morgen and Tisdale. Though, I really haven't talked to Kevin, Ruby or Tisdale. Anyhow, I'll have time for that tomorrow.

"Hey Keely, " I look up to her as she is scanning the place high above on Salamon's shoulders.

"Yeees?" She looks at me.

"What are you?" I ask her, and for some reason the question sounds very awkward.

"Well," she says, scratching her chin, "let me play with my mustache." She starts to twist the air above her mouth, like she really has mustache. "Last time I checked, I was a girl," she says, looking at me.

Really? Who knew…

"That is…not what meant." I chuckle, because the expression she made afterwards, was just funny. "I mean, are you a Meister or a Weapon?"

"Neither."

"But…you area student at DWMA, you should be either one of them."

"No you don't."

"Yes you do."

"No you don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO YOU DON'T!" She says with a childish voice, kicking her legs, just like a little kid would do when it has a lash-out. "I'm a Witch." She poses, her right hand sideways pointing to the sky, her left hand on her hip.

A second witch? Wait…no, yes. Two witches.

"And my sister…well, you know, family-of-choice sister, Meg is a Witch too. But there is Kim, she's a Witch and a Meister…and Lucy and Rachel, along with Medusa."

Information overload! To sum it up, Keely, Meg, Kim, Lucy and Rachel they are-

"And Dimitra and Sharon. They're Witches too. That gives Shibusen eight Witches."

That's a lot…and it gives me the idea that not all Witches are evil.

"Wait, Salamon, stop!" Keely squeals, and she jumps down.

"What?"

"I'm tired," she stretches.

"Tired of what? It was I who carried you!"

"Oh shut up, I am not even making you sweat, but it is I who has to hang and clang onto you! You're six feet tall, HUGE! Like a giant, I need all my power to hang onto you." She smiles. "Just kidding, I just needed to stretch. Ally-oop." She jumps up, and we continue on our road.

Not so much time and we arrive to the Deathstation.

"Slow down, my dear stallion." Keely pulls Salamon's hair, and jumps down. "Thanks for the ride," with a _poof_ she disappears in a smoke of moths.

"She can do that? Wow…"

"It's Keely, she can do lotsa stuff."

"Salamon, Salamon!" A lady calls. "Gary's luggage is here."

"Aha! It _is_ my luggage." I poke Salamon.

"Thanks Tina," Salamon says.

"In this room," the lady points and Salamon walks in it. He reappears with four five luggage, walks a bit, and throws one at me. I stepped back, and grabbed the luggage by the handle, spun and stopped. How did I do this? Don't ask me.

"Come on now, tomorrow we have school, and it is already two A.M."

_Call me crazy, I start to like this place and the people in it._


	8. New Friends and New Information

_What happened in the last chapter truly amazed me. Never thought I can catch a 110 pound luggage, coming at me at roughly 20 inches per second by the handle, spin, and be perfectly fine. Either I was lucky, or I start to show progress with my Meister abilities. Nah, it was luck._

With the help of Salamon, Panos and Dimitrios, two greek guys who are Salamon's neighbors, my stuff has been unpacked. My parents really packed in _everything_ that had to do with me. My two laptops, yes, I have two, albums, at least five, my CD collection, all my clothing, my gadgets and gizmos, all my crap.

Panos is a tall, bulky person with brown hair and blue eyes. He has a childish look in his eyes and he is always 's real name is Panagiotis, but since not many people can say his name, people call him by his nickname. He is not as tall as me, but he is almost stronger than me. Panos is a large, Ancient Greek Sword, and partner of Dimitrios, or Dimi, as he likes to be called. His weapon form is a regular sword that gets wider, then thinner, and a golden tip.

Dimi is the same height as me, but he is much slimmer and muscular than me. He has short black hair and dark brown eyes. You know how I said he is muscular, the only way I know this, is because the bookcase, full of books, almost fell on him, and he caught it. I mean, really, caught it, and the bookcase is seven feet tall, solid wood bookcase. He doesn't look strong, he is like a plank of wood; tall, straight, and broad shouldered. Dimi's an expert with wavelength, and has a great knowledge of souls. They say he could be the next Dr. Stein.

They stayed for late lunch…lunch, well, spaghetti pasta, if that counts as lunch.

"So Gary, " Dimi began, "what do you plan to do tomorrow, since it is the first day of school?"

"Well, I'm going to ask you, is it like the first first day, or my first day?"

"Oh, no, it is your first day. We had school for a week, give or take," he said as he got some spaghetti on his fork.

"That's good; I thought we'll start the year tomorrow that would be catastrophic…for me." He cocks an eyebrow. "I just don't like crowds." He nods as he sips up some spaghetti. "To answer your question, I'd meet as many people as possible, even though I detest meeting people."

He puts his fork down. "You met us."

"I know, but is different when you go up to a person and you're like _'Hey, I'm Gary, what's your name?'_ and when you meet a guy who helps you pack out. The latter is an obvious situation when etiquette calls for an introduction. Sorry, what I mean is that I am not that extrovert person, only with my friends, and I'm new here, so meeting friends will not be easy."

"I see you liked to use big and fancy words, " he smiles, "if that helps, most of the guys are like me."

"Tall, kind, good looking, and super strong?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but more like, normal. Normal as in, close to a normal human, not like Salamon, " dramatic pause, "who is considered weird by many humans."

"I heard that, " Salamon says from the computer. Panos and Salamon are computer geeks; they were creating a virus that is like a copy machine…a very good copy machine.

"And I am afraid of normal people."

"Have your spirits high," Dimi nudges me. "Most people you'll be friends with, or will have a good relation, but I'm sure there will be people you will dislike."

"Any advices of who to talk to who to ignore?"

"Not really, everyone have their own taste…but I could've told you not get close to Morgen or Salamon."

"Why?"

"Sometimes…they are just wrong," he chuckles, "sometimes, not always, but they are really kind."

"YES!" Panos and Salamon jump up, and we turn around. "We've made the perfect virus for gaining information," Panos said, holding a disk.

"It is sort of like a tamagochi pet. You have to take care of it, or else it will kill your computer. You have to downloaded to your computer, take care of it, and send it to attack other computers. It will copy everything from said computer, and then destroy everything on it," Salamon said.

"Then that's our cue," Dimi stands up from the table, "thanks for the lunch Salamon." He grabs his coat and gets his shoes on. "We owe you a dinner." Panos got his shoes on and left the apartment. "See ya."

I volunteered to clean the dishes, one of the things that calm me down. Call me weird, don't care. It was six o'clock by then. Tomorrow started school…I was excited and scared at the same time…but in a good way. I grabbed Way of The Shadows, and set on the sofa.

"So…" Salamon said down on the other end of the sofa. "Tall, kind, good looking, and super strong?"

"Hey, I tell the truth of people that they are better looking than me, but never, never in my life I will say they are more creative than me. I will be jealous of them, and mentally make notes that they are better than me, but my ego wouldn't let me tell them," I say, not looking up from my book.

"That's good karma," he smiles. Yay! I've found someone else who believes in karma…

"But Salamon, shouldn't we buy me regular school items?" I put my finger between the two pages I was reading, and put the book down.

"Well, no, for two reasons. The shops are closed after five on Saturdays, and you wouldn't need school stuff for school the next week because it is Teacher Appreciation Week. It is basically a leisure week for student when the whole week is full of programs. For Seniors, it is mandatory that they choose a staff member and work with them, much like an apprentice. They have to do it to be able to graduate, and they get money. For you, you have one week to get on the lowest of the EAT level."

"Eat? As in _'eat your food'_?"

"No, EAT as in Especially Advantaged Talent. It stands for people who are capable of fighting Kishin Eggs. They make up five percent of the student body."

"Oh, I heard about that, it is in _Soul Eater NOT!_ …yeah whatever. But…what's the rest ninety-five percent?"

"Ninety percent is the NOT class, meaning Normally Overcome Target, and the SIT class, Specially Important Trainees. SIT people are a bit weaker than EAT people, but yet they are stronger. They are less experienced, but they have better array of powers."

"Explain please…" I'm getting interested.

"Most EAT people have their Soul Wavelength in the first quartile, SIT people have their Wavelength all over the place. Imagine a coordinate plane. First quadrant, most people, secound, third and fourth, SIT people and some NOT people. The quartiles have their own attribute too. First quartile is for moderately fast and warm soul wavelengths. Perfect example, Maka Alban, attribute is fire. Some people are capable of producing a fiery wavelength, and having their attacks warm, hot, or burning. Secound quadrant, cold and fast wavelength, imagine Black Star or Stein; their powers have electricity in them. Third quartile, slow and cold wavelength. This is the rarest place someone is, because the third quadrant is very dangerous, and because of this, many people train their wavelength to be on a higher level, where other people are. The attribute is ice. People have colder skin, prefer cold over warm, they are depressed or mean…you know, negative. Fourth quartile, slow and warm; mostly air and earth."

"Sounds interesting. I guess you are a SIT person."

"Exactly, fourth quartile."

"And do EAT and SIT people have classes together?"

"Yes, about sixty-five percent. Why ask?"

"So I can be with my friends…or people who are kind to me." Salamon's phone beeps, I think he got a message.

He takes out his phone, reads it, smiles, texts back and looks at me.

"No fear, you are a SIT person."

_NOT EAT SIT down. If all Greek people are like Panos and Dimi, I'm going to Greece in summer. I was surprised about Dimi…you see I kind of use stereotypes, and I assume a lot of things, so I thought Dimi is this mean, snobbish popular kid, and turned out he isn't. Now Salamon got be hanging, because he doesn't tell me why am I a SIT person…and he got me going with the NOT EAT SIT categories…oh well._

**A.N.: Bea, Keely, REVIEW! People out there reading, because I know you are reading, on Saturday I got 114 hits, and 50 visitors. I know I know it says 'you already reviewed this chapter' SORRY! I felt that this was better, to use the old one…But you can leave an anonymous review and write your username in it. I really need your reviews, and after chapter ten (two chapters) I will not continue to write the chapters until I have at least 3 reviews PER chapter… It is not hard, believe me.**


	9. Almost There, Fear Me Shibusen!

_Imagine I wrote something meaningful here. Blah blah and stuff, I can't wait to hear Salamon's reasoning about me being a SIT person._

"Friend-who-is-Hungarian-but-rarely-talks-Hungarian says what?"

"The text message was from Lucy, she said your Soul Wavelength is in the third quartile, making you a SIT person. Also, your attacks may gain ice attributes and all that crap that is irrelevant to the topic; and furthermore, your Wavelength Density is 98.4269 out of 100, giving you a dangerously high compactness."

"Pretend I understand. I'm happy that I'm a SIT kid, yet I have no idea with the density."

"Wavelength Density is how dens your soul is, obviously, and it means how physical it is…physical, not a good work…it means how much you can see and feel it. Most people have a density between five and forty-five, and only a handful of people have it between forty-five and sixty. There were only three people who have higher number than sixty. It was Cleopatra VII, Hitler, and Mr. Johnson."

"Mr. Johnson?"

"Yeah, he is not famous."

"So my number being almost one hundred, it means that normal people could see and feel my soul?"

"Yes; at sixty-six, you could see someone's soul with naked eye, but it is really ghostly, and at eighty, the soul is like a translucent orb, everyone can see it, if the owner of the soul wants to. Hitler used his power of course, to eliminate people. Cleopatra, being a Witch, she used her abilities and body to win over kingdoms. Mr. Johnson used his power so that he will be able to punch his brother in the nose. You, you may be able to do anything. I mean _anything_."

"Yeah, okay, that's cool and stuff, but you know, until I experience it first person, nothin'. I mean it is wow and stuff, but…I had a normal life before you guys appeared, and it feels so dream like." He pinched me. "What was that for?"

"I made you sure that you weren't in a dream."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome." He glanced at the clock. "It would be advisable to go to bed about now. Nine o'clock and school starts at eight. That gives us eleven hours of sleep, but knowing you, I say you'll sleep seven hours. Insomnia, excitement, and we'll wake up at seven to go to school."

"What do you mean by _'but knowing you'_? Last time I checked, we knew each other for…well…yes, more than three months, but I've been in the same home with you for the second day, and possible for weeks until I find my partners," I was talking too much, "WHATEVER! Just answer the question."

"Well, we were kind of watching you for a year or so, and so I kind of know your sleeping patterns." My face turned red, and thought about my last year, the kind of things I have done when I was alone in the house…they know that I ate the cookies, and I drank all the tea, and also saw me in the master bedroom jumping on the bed…but also they saw me secretly doing the dishes too. My god! Stop thinking! "And now you're red, relax; we didn't share our reports only with Lord Death and Mr. Himmer."

"Mr. Himmer is a teacher at us, the Vice President for emergencies, and the boss at spying and military objectives, quarter working with Sid."

"That's…good, I guess?"

"Just go and take a shower, then into the bed and sleep."

I was about to enter the room I occupied when a question jumped into my head. "How old are you again?"

"Either eighteen or four hundred forty-four." Yeah, I decided to go with the eighteen part.

After taking a long warm shower, I had a glass of warm milk to help me fall asleep. It didn't help, and I was forced to listen to my iPod to fall asleep. The Place I'll Return Someday by Nobuo Uematsu is great for falling asleep, in fact, all of his songs he did for Final Fantasy are great. I sleep for that, or Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru; both songs make me shiver to my bones, bring back my memories, enhance my imagination and make me cried…sometimes.

I had a nightmare, a nightmare about my first day of school. Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Just, everything. I didn't find my underwear, and I was too stubborn to just get on the pants, so I went into school half naked. There, I was tardy for all my classes, and to top it, the Kishin was revived. I hate my dreams sometimes.

I woke up for the sweet smell of…of…I don't know, it smelled just sweet. I opened my eyes and saw a silhouette of a young man, without pants.

"SWEET SWEAT OF GOD! Put some pants on!"

"I do, they are just skin tight."

"What the crap?" The guy start to walk towards me, a knife in the hand, and he pushed it through me.

I open my eyes, and Salamon was gently shaking me.

"You okay? You were screaming bloody hell…"He looks worried.

"Sorry, I had a…bad dream, you might call it." I moved my nostrils. "What's the sweet smell?" He opened the curtains.

"It is a special tea for me. I got very sick, and I have to drink this tea twice a day for two more days, and I'll be cured…hopefully. It is not contagious, only if we exchange bodily fluids, which we won't."

"Get better."

"Thanks."

"What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning."

"So I slept too much, I'm sorry." If we're gonna be late…that'll be all my fault.

"Chillax, you have time to get ready. We'll go about…at forty-five."

"Oh, okay." He leaves.

I change into my clothes; short jeans and a nice shirt.

I go to the kitchen. "Breakfast is served. Cereal." He smiles. Salamon wears beach shorts, you know, those with white flowers over red background, sandals, and a white tank top. I take the bowl and the spoon, and sit on the couch. "Excited?"

"More or less," I say, staring at the turned off TV. "Do you have MTV?"

"Sure," he said as he grabbed the remote control, and turned the TV on. MTV popped up with some light music.

"My new life is about to star."

"I know…won't believe it, I'm also excited. I start to like you grasshopper."

"Those things make good music. Thanks though, for liking me, even though it sounds weird," I say, throwing my head back and looking at him. "You're not that bad either, Mr. Absent Minded."

"Hey, that is rare." He points at me. "Either way, we could go a little earlier so I could show you around." I finish my cereal.

"Good idea." I go to the kitchen and do the dishes, then go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I go back to the living room, he already has his shoes and his uniform jacket on. The jacket is basically a black leather jacket with a Shinigami mask over the heart. I get my shoes on, grab my normal jacket, and we leave to DWMA.

_Cannot wait…I'm shaking! _

**A.N.: Still no reviews people, only old ones! I'm not joking, I have plenty more stuff to work on! Remember, 3 per chapter!**


	10. First Day of School, He Killed My Book!

_Finally! The chapter where I meet my future friends is here! Cannot wait, cannot wait._

You could see that today was a big day for Shibusen students. The main road was alive and buzzing with people. Everyone was on the sidewalks, but we were walking on the middle of the road, and I was in the exact middle, like a boss.

Then…the steps. No problem! I walked on them, in the middle again, but then I tripped and fell, and was publicly humiliated by stair number 202 and 203. I'll get them after school. Yes, yes I do count the stairs, that's just me. I wasn't injured, not even a bruise, luckily.

At the top, more people. I mean, a ton more people. I had the feeling that someone was watching us, but it is either my imagination, or the obvious that I'm a new kid and everyone was secretly watching me; either way, it was annoying.

"Hey Amari," Salamon said plainly, and I automatically turn around. Behind us, possibly following us was a black guy, not being racist. His skin was black, and his clothing was black too. He wears black boots, almost military styled with black puffy pants that end just after his knees. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, with two belts forming a cross on his chest, filled with assassin and ninja like items. He himself is as tall as Nejc, about 5'6" and has short black hair, with dark brown eyes.

"Geez Salamon, how do you do that?"

"Paranoia mostly, and I am used to your wavelength." So Salamon has the ability of Soul Perception.

"Dude, I hate you," he said. "Oh, hey there, "he extends his hand, "I'm Amari, the Black Star."

"Gary, nice to meet you." We shake hands.

"Aren't you that new guy who killed Jack the Ripper?" Jack the Ripper? In the Manga, he was the 99th soul Maka and Soul collected…wait, what?

"I don't know who I killed, but he destroyed my book, he deserved death." I say, not even paying attention what I say, but then I noticed what words slipped from my mouth.

"Dude, they were pissed off like heck! It would've been their 99th soul." Said persons appear.

"Soul, Maka." Salamon nods.

"Mornin'," Soul says, hands in pockets with an extremely bored face.

"Goodmorning," Maka says with a determined expression, she looks at me, as if reading my mind. "Gary?"

"No," I say with my best accent, "I am student from Russia." Salamon chuckles and nudges me. "Sorry, yes, I'm Gary."

"I'd like to congratulate you for getting your first Kishin Egg," she stares into my eyes. She is at least two inch shorter than me, "but next time, try not to hunt someone else's target down," She says seriously.

"Kapuff!" I say, flicking her ponytails up. "Ponytails look good on you." I think she blushed. "I didn't know it was your hunt, but I was half sleeping, and he killed my book…that I haven't read!"

"Oh, that explains it. Which book was it?"

"_Way of the Shadows_. You know it?"

"Oh my god yes! I love that book! It is a bit too gory, and…you know…weird."

"For me it is so gory, and the manner they talk, that I laugh."

"That's a solution too. Do you have the sequels?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I borrow them?" She looks up to me with her large puppy eyes. "Pleaseeee?"

"Sure," I say.

"Yaay!" She jumps up.

"But take good care of it, or else…"

"I promise. Thank you thank you!" She gave me a quick hug. Secound free hug!

As she and I had our conversation, Salamon, Amari and Soul had their conversation.

She grabbed Soul. "Come on Soul, we have to go."

"But Maka! I'm talking here!"

"I don't care about your social life, we're going!" She smiled.

"Maka, that is so uncool." They disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh well, I need to meet up with Marty and the others. See ya around." Amari walks away.

"Now, we shall go to Elena and then Lucy. We pick your ID up, and pay a visit to Medusa."

"Can we pay the visit after school?"

"No problem."

"Thank you."

Finding Elena's office wasn't hard…that hard anyways. We picked up my ID, nothing special. It had my hideous face on it, my name, age, place of birth, the abbreviation SIT on it, and three white stars. According to Elena, Mr. Himmer, Sid, Lord Death or Professor Stein will give each star once I reach the wanted level. The card itself is white, with a black Shinigami skull on the back. It also comes with a free mini-wallet that holds the ID card on the front, protecting it with a transparent cover.

"Now I'll wish you to meet the important staff members, starting with Keith E. Himmer," Salamon says.

Long hallway, up the stairs, turn right, right again, third classroom to the left. The classroom didn't look like a normal classroom. Next to the door, to the right were the teacher's desk, and his workplace. Around it, in a perfectly circular manner were the desks. The classroom basic were the large stair like places where the desks were put. The class looked like an auditorium or a lecture hall. There was a door on the far right door.

The class was empty, except for some seniors or juniors hanging around. We entered the door, and we entered another room…another classroom. Now that looked like a normal one; a large and long teacher's desk, in front of it, two rows of four two person desks. On the end of the teacher's desk, the teacher was sitting.

A fine young man, I would say in the early thirties. He wore formal beige coloured pants with a yellow t-shirt with black stripes over a tucked in white shirt and he wore formal black shoes. He had brown hair, and the most unique hair style I've seen. He had short straight hair that naturally sticks to his skull but at top of his head, right above his forehead, going about into middle of his skull, his hair gets wavy, and by his forehead, it turns curly. It really gives him an unforgettable character. He also had a nice a looking watch.

"Nice watch," I say, again, not noticing what I say. "Sorry."

He looks at his watch, not knowing how it looked like. "Thanks. It's some five years old. It is a good watch." I step forward, and extend my hand.

"I'm Gary, nice to meet you." Cameras! Microphone! I made history in that secound. I was never the person who steps and introduces himself first. I do not know why, but I just did. I got the guts to introduce myself to a young teacher. Wow, I feel so much braver now.

"Keith Himmer," he shakes my hand, "Mr. Himmer for students," he adds. "Aren't you the one who killed someone with a switch blade?"

"Yes, it was me."

"Nice going," he says with a smile. The bell rings.

"Mr. Himmer, where shall we go now?"

"Homeroom."

"Great, goo thing I have you for homeroom. Can I have Gary with me?"

"I don't see why not, but of course, he has to do the same thing as you."

"No problem with me." I shrug.

"Then get to the other room, I'll be there shortly." Mr. Himmer nods towards the door.

"Okay," Salamon and I say as we leave to the other room, now starting to fill with people. I see Nejc and Dominic, along with some rather pretty girls, and other, miscellaneous groups.

_Now, first teacher I met, Mr. Himmer. He gives me feeling that he can be cruel and amusing, serious and joking, and good and evil, all in the same person. I'll be fine if all the teachers would be like him. Amari, well, he sure is a good ninja, I only had a feeling that he's following; and the fact that I met Maka and Soul makes I even better. I only wonder how things will turn out, now that their 99__th__ soul was mine…_

**A.N.: Last chapter if no one reviews! Not kidding…**


	11. Being Hot Headed Will Be My Doom

_Now the only thing that makes me curious is what the heck will I do today…_

One hundred twenty-two students in the class room. Isn't that a bit much? Mr. Himmer took attendance, and sit on his desk.

"Okay kiddos," his naturally booming voice echoed through the room, ending the chatter of students. "Blah blah, serious teacher teaching about acting your age and stuff; dramatic story about my childhood where I learned to be a good man, and how it affected my life. End of story. So, today is the start of teacher appreciation week, everyday you'll have two challenges, so ten challenges for the five days. You'll be in teams of six, which I created. Yes you have to be with them the whole week, and no you cannot change groups." He took out a piece of paper. "Team One's captain is Rose and the rest of the team is Fleur, Brianna, Martynas, Sid, and Corpse." Corpse is a cool name. "Team Two, captain is Salamon, and the rest is Dollie, Gary, Brandon, Ivan and Jason." After that, I stopped caring.

Names were read, moans were heard, and squeals echoed. Funny bunch we are. The bell rang, so we have five minutes to get to our first station.

"Team One!" Salamon calls, and the five people go around him.

Dollie, a tall slender girl with blue eyes, blond hair and white skin, looked picture perfect. She looked like a ballerina, no, more like a doll. She was beautiful. She was wearing a white outfit consisting of a white blouse, jeans and high heels.

Brandon's shorter than me, but I guess much stronger. He has black-ish brown hair that he gelled up a bit, with black eyes. I guess he is black-asian, of his bone structure and appearance.

Ivan's taller than me by a tiny little bit, and that pisses me off. I like to be taller than most people, gives me this confident feeling of safeness and protection. He has brown hair with light brown streaks, and brown eyes.

Jason looks like a druggie. Sorry Jason, but you do. He has droopy yellow-ish eyes with black circles on the lower half. He has a constant smirk that exposes his white teeth, and he is chewing on a straw. He has a stubble, and a beanie pulled on his head. He gives me an impression of a hooligan.

Depends on our enemies, we are not half bad.

Our first stop was physical education. Oh yay, with sarcasm implied.

"Looks like we spend the day here," Salamon said with a sigh.

Shoot me dead.

The secound team came, all sporty and athletic.

Shoot me again.

"Oka students, looks like I'll start with you," the teacher said. Bright red, shoulder length straight here, pale blue eyes, and pale yellow-ish skin. I'm positive that's Spirit Alban.

Shoot me de…nah, don't.

The bell rang.

"Great. The first challenge will be…let's see…obstacle course." We walked outside; there was a track field, now filled with all those cheesy things. Mud ditches, ladders, swings, everything you might find at a boot camp times two. "No cheating and no using special abilities. Choose your people."

"Yeah I'm not doing it." I raised my hand.

"I'm good with obstacles, I give it a try," Brandon said, examining the field. "Looks complicated to string it in one…oh well. I try my best."

"Perfect, Brandon against Bolt." The two runners go to the start line, stretch, and get ready to run. "Three, two," Spirit stops, "one!"

Like lighting, the two started to run. Jumping, rolling, wall-running, summersaults, everything; they were both good, but it looked like Brandon was winning. Great…but no, Bolt tripped him! No, he didn't just _trip_ Brandon, he kicked his heel.

"Sorry, accident!" Bolt smiled.

Brandon loosed balance and collapsed. Bolt won, with cheating. He came in, glorified by his teammates.

"What the hell?" I go to Spirit. "That guy kicked Brandon." Jason and Ivan went to get Brandon, who limped towards us.

"It was an accident," he answers. I kick his shin.

"Sorry. This was an accident too." I don't care he is a teacher, fair play and justice should be practiced all the times.

"Gary!" He calls. "Why did you kick me?"

"Felt good, besides, I did say sorry."

"Ha!" Bolt laughs, "we all saw that wasn't an accident."

"You shut your trap, blonde." Yes, he had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. "Might as well get back to your groopies."

"What?"

"We, at least I saw you kick Brandon."

"So you call me a liar?"

"To be precise, I would use the words, an idiotic jock with two groopies who would do anything to get in his bed." I do the I-don't-know hand motion. "And then some well picked words, and then the word liar." His face turns red.

"You think you're so hot? Well let me tell you one thing fat-ass. I-"

"Me? Fat-ass? Of the best you got? Please, I got that training when I was in first grade. You better get starting to work up some more hurting words."

"Shut up!" Spirit's voice comes. "First the challenge, then your personal life…but there is a rule to wait after lunch to start the secound challenge. We'll just hang out until lunch starts." Great.

I was silent for the whole time, and then Salamon pulled me towards the office.

"Why did you attack both Spirit and Bolt?"

"Felt good."

"Spirit's a teacher!"

"And I care because?" I look at him. "I'm about to make a point. Almost all schools on Earth depend on the discipline and respect from students to teachers. This, if this is broken, everything collapses. Spirit is nothing more than a human being with the same human qualities as me, if you go down to the bone, he is not better than me. Just a human being. It is the way people treat him that makes him better than me."

"Point proven, and I agree with you, but that mutual respect is what keeps Shibusen up and going, and that means you have to respect and treat people as they must be treated."

"Then I should be treated as just another person. Not like a kid who doesn't have a partner, knows nothing about Shibusen life, and killed a Kishin Egg with a switch-knife. Brandon should be looked upon as a fair enemy, and should not be cheated on."

"Stubborn you are."

"That's my beauty, speaking in these terms," I shrug, and Salamon was about to turn right, but I pulled him. "The left, we go to the left for Elena."

"Yes, but to Medusa is to the right."

"But it would me more logical that Medusa and her group will meet in Elena's office, since Elena needs her computer to give me the ID to me."

"Yeah, who told who that he is absent minded? She already gave it to you, remember?"

I put my hand to my chin, "let me think…Oh! Yes, I left it home." I hit my head, "I told you, being absent minded is contagious."

Only Medusa was in her room.

"Oh Gary!" Medusa hugs me, "I've news for you, great great news! 'kay, sit down." She pulled me down to take a seat. "I already sent a text Salamon, so he already knows. You are a SIT. As you may now, SIT stands for Specially Important Trainees. They have an elemental affinity of some sort; Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth or Air. Ice is the rarest, and deadliest; also the most random. You are in the Ice range."

Yes, remind me this when I actually have used my powers. "So…I'm special?"

"Very special."

"So I'm a valuable student, right?"

"Of course."

"Awesome! And Ice? Even better! What does this Ice affinity describe a person as?"

"Random, surprising, a little weird, possibly insane, extreme intelligence and thorough thinking. Very…dog like; as in, very loyal, loves his friends, would do anything for friends, in a sense depending on friends. Hot blooded, easy to enrage, and when he's angry, run for your life. A bit scary person, in my opinion. Not the positive type, always thinking the worst."

Surprisingly, each and every word describes me. "Too cool!"

"Not cool, but freezing cold."

Bwaha, play on words.

"Also, is it usual for Ice affinity that before sleeping, your hands and feet turn cold?"

"Nah, that's just your body. That's all I want to tell you, and I'll have some medicine on Friday, because being all Ice affinity may cause internal…difficulties, and you'll also need something to enhance your speed of generating your Meister abilities."

"Cooler! Thanks very much."

"You're welcome, now get along, and eat some lunch."

Oh I'm not used to eating lunch.

"Thanks for everything, bye bye."

"Toodles Ms. Gorgon," Salamon waves goodbye.

"Goodbye."

And now, off to my lunch. Yay?

_Prepare for lunch! The time of teenage interaction._


	12. Lunch, Oh The Hell, Or Not?

_Blech, lunch time. Not like I don't like it, it's just I am not used to eating lunch, and I am sure that now Bolt's group will gang on me._

The cafeteria is a rather large compartment. The one thing that seems extraordinary about the cafeteria, besides its size, is how the food is served. According to Salamon, there is food from all over the world. There are six sections, for the six continents; North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia. I decided to test the quality of food here, so I went to the Europe section, and found Hungary. There was just what I wanted.

There is this meal in Hungary, where you fill cabbage with meat, rice, and everything so yummy and salty you like, and you wrap the cabbage up like a burrito, only difference is that it is totally enclosed, and then you boil it. At least I think that's how you make it…

I went to the machine, and selected the food, I waited some time, and it was done. This machine looks like a wending machine, only smaller. It has six buttons, each designated for a food. You push the button, and the machine somehow makes the food, and then you have to take it out from the little metal box-thing.

"You done there?" Salamon asks me. He had the traditional American food; double bacon cheeseburger with a large scoop of salad. Tempting.

"Yes yes, I just try and see how good the chef is," I answer.

"Okay, I'll pay for this week." Pay? You have to pay for it? Ah, I don't like it when people buy me lunch, it makes me feel uneasy. "Anything to drink?"

"Sprite?"

"Roger." We walk to the cashier-thingy thing. Looks like the food machine, only difference it has thirty-six buttons and some tabs, for each food and extras. Salamon pressed the number zero-four and thirteen. He then pushed the tabs, and a flashing number appeared. _8.50 DD_.

"DD?" I ask. "Not dollars?"

"DD stands for Death Dollars."

"Oh, makes sense." He puts the eight DD in a little drawer, and the metal _kachink _is heard.

"Follow me." He maneuvered, twisted and turned, until he stopped by a table for six. There was Nejc, Dominic, Morgen, and Bea sitting there.

"Hey guys," Morgen begins the greetings. Nejc finished.

"Hey people," I say.

"Aloha guys," Salamon says, "hey shorty," he nods at Nejc.

Lunch was passing all right. I listened to my friends talking and laughing, sometimes answering when they asked me. Give me two or three months, and I'll be chattering like crazy, it's just…The place is new, and I try to fit in. Yeah, a guy who killed with a switch knife, and has a fight coming up with Bolt. Good luck fitting in.

I have this very…interesting feeling that someone's watching me, and not like everyone is watching me, no, the feeling that one person is watching me. The feeling when you know that there is a velociraptor behind your back, waiting for the perfect time you strike. Oh, you say you didn't have the velociraptor feeling? Weird, I have it all the time.

"What do we have here? A new kid. Hmph," he says. "Trying to hang with the cool people, so you'll think you are one of them? Pathetic. What are you doing here anyways? Just go back to your mother and cry."

"At least I am stronger than a dead flea, not like you," I answer him back, still sitting.

"More like fat."

"Oh, you think that hurt? At least I can protect myself in real things. You, in comparison, would just run, or beg for your life," I say as I stand up and turn. Instantly, I see a gray blur, and he jumps on me, well, jump-hugged me. He has this way of jump-hugging like little kids do; they hug you and pull their legs up. I pry him off.

"What brings you here?" I ask Rick.

"You have two guesses." He looks at me, with the Are-you-serious face.

"You are a…what's that word…training dummy, or a…hm, hard to guess, either a dummy or a…nah, just a dummy."

"I'm a Weapon you idiot." He laughs.

That guy's short as Nejc, at least he has grown, short wavy blond hair and blue eyes. His face is childish and evil at the same time, or more like naughty. He has dimples when smiling that just gives to his elfish personality. He is a good-looking fellow, I give you that, and his IQ is above average, _way_ above average. He is smart, charismatic, quick-thinker, evil. He is the evil mastermind who is not so evil. Though, he is not very strong. He is agile and a good climber, but not strong. Not strong at all. That's Rick, or as I call him, Ricky Tribuchet.

"I guess you're a Weapon too," he says.

"I'm a Meister, not a Weapon."

"Oh, that's sad. You'll die in P.E.," he says.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me," I mess his hair. "How long since we departed? Four, five years?"

"Five and a half years," he corrects me.

Quite a group of people formed around us.

I grab my chair, and one for him, and we sit down.

"I see you are famous here too," I say.

"What can I say," he flicks his hair, "I am charming."

He's a Weapon, and I'm a Meister…I'd give a try.

"Question, if you have no partner, would you be my Weapon?"

"Oh I would, but I have one already. He is the fifth one to my right, with the glasses and ponytails." I look, there, she's taller than Ricky, with chocolate brown skin, brown eyes and black hair; and she doesn't have ponytails, but dreadlocks.

"Ah, okay…but she has dreadlocks, not ponytails."

"Whatever", he says, rolling his eyes. "How long have you been here?"

"Three days, if I'm right."

"So you may now something I don't," he begins, "there's been this someone in this school who has killed a Kishin Egg with a switch knife. Everyone knows it, but no one tells me."

I am actually surprised he doesn't know it. I hate to be bragging, but…

"It is I who murdered with a knife," I say, "because that thing destroyed my book."

"Oh, the book, then yes, of course I agree with you. Horrible thing, destroying a book," he says sarcastically.

"At least I've killed that thing, and got another three books. So yay and stuff. Anyway, what weapon you are?"

"Use your head. What's my name?"

"Rihanna!" I say. "I just have to say it, you said it just like she did. You're Rick Tribuchet."

"Tribuchet, what does it sound like?"

"Tribuchet? Uhm, guess the closest thing is trebuchet," I say. "Oh! I get it, you are a trebuchet, a medieval siege engine."

"No, of course not. I become a crossbow. Everyone thinks that," he says. Oh I could strangle him. "But I do change into a trebuchet once I've gone through Soul Resonance."

"Okay, just wondering." The bell rings.

"It was nice seeing my bro," he says, standing up. "Oh, and who's the unfortunate one who'll fight Bolt?" News go fast here.

"You're looking at him," I say.

"Oh…well, good luck I guess," he waves and disappears into the crowd.

Luckily, I already finished my lunch. Back at my table, everyone's talking about me. Weird.

"Guys, should we just leave the trays here or not?"

"Uhm, just leave it here." Salamon says. "Bai guys, good luck for the secound challenge."

"You too." They say.

We make our way back to the gym.

"I'll have lots of things to ask," Salamon smiles.

Back in the gym, everyone was ready, and right after we arrived, the secound bell rang.

"Okay people," Spirit begins. "Hope you had a good lunch, especially the two who'll compete. To sum things up, team eleven has one point now; and the secound challenge is needle in a haystack. Two the people have to move _heavy _sacks of dirt to find a needle."

Silence. "So…who's good with weights?" Salamon looks at us. "Dollie?" She gave a sarcastic smile.

"Oh, pick me, pick me! I'm good with hauling people around!" I shook my hand.

"Fine, show us what you got."

_Oh dear lasagna, that challenge was so screwed up, and the things after it, they too._


	13. Call me Mr Freeze

_I really should lose my sense of tainted justice, and my hot-headness. Oh well, that's life…or not._

We go back to the Gym, and the bell rings.

"I should probably apologize for the way I acted before," I say, looking at Spirit and Bolt.

"Yes you should!" Bolt snaps, but Spirits just gives me his serious look.

"But I won't, not yet, and for that I'm sorry, but I am not sorry for something I agree with myself."

"Just don't let that influence your performance," Spirit says as he turns to the rest of the students. "Needle in a haystack, there are three parts of it. First part, a real needle, in a real haystack; then there is a piece of hay in a pile of ten kilo bags, and finally, my favourite, you have to place your hand in a metal box and search for a marble." The third one sounds too…simple and easy to be true. Okay, what's the trick? "I've setup the three stages, Bolt, Gary, step up." We do as told. "Three."

"Best of luck to you," I say.

"Two."

"Thanks."

"You'll need it."

"One!"

I jump into the haystack, and swirl in a tornado like fashion. My plan is to move as much matter as possible, searching like that is easier if it is spread out, and harder too. Also, if the needle would hit the flour, it would make a distinct sound.

"You have to get your own needle, can't use the enemy's," Spirit says.

I hear that _Clink!_ and I know I hit my first jackpot. I scramble to the source of the sound, and find my needle.

Next my secound part, to the bags. Lucky for me, that is just the only thing I'm good at with physical education, beside sit-ups.

"Aha!" I hear Bolt, and he…bolts to his secound stage.

"Go Bolt! Go Bolt! Goooo Bolt!" The girls cheer.

"Hajrá Gary!" I hear Salamon. _Hajrá_ is a basic cheer in Hungary, just like Go is in English speaking countries.

My plan here is slow but steady. Grab two bags, one in each hand, and shake them. This would cause the needle, if it is on the bag, to drop, and then it is child's game.

Two bags, nothing. Four bags, nothing.

This will take a while…

Twenty-four bags and no-.

A bag fell on me; ten kilos of sand fell on me. I think I broke a bone.

I emerge, the bag in my mouth, my hands holding it.

"Haha!" Bolt laughs. "I mean, oops, I'm sorry, you okay?" I slam the bag down.

"I will gut your pretty face until you are unrecognizable," I say quietly so only he can hear it. "After this, I'll beat the shit out of you." He smirks.

"Everything on our match. The winner takes all."

"Perfect." I nod and smile my evil smile, then I see a glint of metal. Found my secound needle. "Goodies, looks like I won."

"What makes you think that?" Spirit asks.

"I won two out of three. I won, obvious."

"Logic speaks from you," he shrugs. "Then let's see your fight against Bolt."

"Uhm, I have to veto that choice," a new, male voice comes.

I turn to see that the source of the voice is a boy, as tall as me, with long wavy blond hair and brown eyes. He looks docile, with his droopy eyes. "In the book of rules you have written, that is five pages, you've written out everything you can, and cannot due in this challenge. Apparently Gary violated all the rules, and it was Bolt who played by them. But since the two participants have agreed to decide the winner in a fight, your rules are useless from now," man, first time I see him, I start to like him.

Bolt has a bag in his hand, he smashes it into the ground.

"You want a fight piglet? You'll get a fight." He looks in my eye and in a yellow burst, he jabbed me three times in the guts. That hurt, like hell. I fell on the ground, rolling and twisting in pain.

"Ahhh shit, it hurts like hell!" I had lots of fights in my school, but they were never serious. Never. I get on my feet, and rub my stomach. "I only wonder why you are called Bolt…"

"That's rather easy. Harvar being my nephew, no wonder I'm fully charged." He shrugs, and yellow electricity sparks around him. "Just be careful not let me touch your skin, I'll fry you alive." He runs at me again, but this time I step to the right, tripped him. I grab him by his hair, and smash his head on the ground. Did I go too far? I mean…I don't know how serious was he about this, and now that I broke his nose…I'll have the pain of guilt on me for weeks!

Yep, I broke his nose. It's bleeding like crazy.

"You son of a bitch." He wipes his nose. "I'll cook you!" He grabs my neck, and lifts me up. I struggle to free myself, but no use. He slowly squishes my neck, and I feel that Death's knocking on my door. I can even feel his heart rate. His heart rate? What the hell?

"Let me go!" I squish the words through my mouth and I grab his hand. I dig my fingernails into his skin, not working, I try harder. Now he screams and lets me go. He clutches his hands, and blows warm air on them.

He was hurt, badly hurt, but not because I dug my nails into his skin. He was hurt because his skin…started to freeze? His skin was pale blue around his wrists. Did he really freeze? But how?

No time to analyze, even though the temptation is great, but to attack and win. I deal three successful kicks; first his leg, hip and then his ribcage. After it, I head-butt him, a truly and pitiful and pathetic move. My vision is blurred a bit, but I see a yellow flash, and then sharp pain in the middle of my back.

Holy hot damn shit.

I fell on the ground.

"Well would you look at that. You had a big mouth, and now, you are on the ground, helpless, a free prey. Remember one thing Gary, if this would be real life, you'd be dead." Through my hazy vision, I see white smoke coming from my skin. Soon, the floor is filled with this misty substance.

I hear Salamon's chuckle. "My oh my, Gary's truly a piece of interesting skin of meat."

The pain ceased, and I get on my feet, a bit shaky, but good enough to stand. I take a deep breathe, and then I blow it out, and I can see it. See it, as in, when you blow your breath out in the winter. I breathe on my hand, and it's cold! My breath is cold! Scratch that, my skin, flesh, breath, everything is cold.

"You didn't get enough, eh?" Bolt asks, and my vision clears instantly. I see his surprised face when he notices that frost starts to materialize on his shoes and the lower parts of his pants.

"So I say to myself, I am a SIT person, but what quadrant? Looks like I'm the rarest one, being able to freeze things," I smile and laugh…funny, I think I lose my mind. Feels good. "Nah, let's say that I am able to freeze _you_." I point to him, and a clear white ball shoots from my finger to Bolt's forehead, right in the middle. Bull's eye! "Boom goes the gun." His head becomes an ice cube, and he falls down. "And the victory goes to…Gary from Hungary!" And I black out.

Black out, and I feel all the wrong. Did I really have to that far? I mean, it is just one point we're talking about, and it is just the first day! Four more days, it is so stupid! I'm so stupid! Why am I even here? Yes, that's one question I can't seem to find a normal and reasonable answer. Aghh! I hate this feeling, so horrible…Makes me feel bad for Bolt, I know; if he gets to hospital, I'll pay a visit to him. It just makes me feel horrible that I hurt him!

Yes yes, I know, I'm kind of bipolar.

"Gary, Gary? You there? I know you are there, I know you are conscious, you just pretend to have a black out, just so you have time to destroy yourself with your self-criticism," I hear Ian's voice. Why Ian? Kind of weird… "Gary, the answer to your question is simple, from this group only I can negate your effects of freeze," he says. "And I read people's minds, and works better with people I have a connection. You, as in we are in the same…quartile, to use your words." People look everything their not. So Ian looks like, a calm and thoughtful person, who doesn't jump into action. And he has a way of talking…so he's an insane psychopath?

I decide not to answer.

"Gary, I'll pinch your eyelids if you won't wake up."

He doesn't dare, does he?

"Ack!" Yes, yes he did dare. "Okay okay, fine. Sorry."

"Tell that to the kid you froze." He points at Bolt with his thumb. He is already…de-frozen I guess? "Never expected you to do that."

"Never expected anyone to pinch my eyelids!" I snap back. "Anyways, how's the electric worry?"

"Who?"

"Bolt, the electric, as in he is full of electricity, and worry, as in he caused lots of worries for me."

"He's fine, though he's a bit light headed now."

"Oh, good, phew, nothing bad then. So wait, I won the fight?"

"Technically, yes, since Bolt lost consciousness before you."

"Oh yeah!" I jump up, triumphantly. "Wait, just to be sure, there is nothing wrong with Bolt?"

"Yes, he is perfectly fine."

"Even better!" I clap twice. "And where's everyone else?"

"They went home."

"What time is it again?"

"Four thirty, thirty minutes since school ended."

"Oh…"

_My first official fight, and I only won because of luck? And no permanent damage has been given or received…I think that's good._


	14. Salamon, you know how to kill fun

_Not so bad, my first day._

I was thinking things over in my head, as I do usually when I am worried. My negativism is acting up again, and I worry about my academics and how I'll do as a Meister, and if I'll find a partner. Sometimes I wish I could just be a different person, and then I remember that I have things other people don't have. Like, like…uhm…yeah. Forget that. Forget everything, and let me restart.

…Oh to hell with it, anyways. Back to the story, and away from my negative ideas.

"Hey guys," Salamon walks in. If he went home, why did he come back? "I see you woke up."

"I did, apparently. Why d'ya come back?"

"Uh, I went to the toilet? Besides, why would I leave you?"

"Yeah, that's what I don't know." Spirit comes in.

"Guys, you have to…oh I see both of you are fine." He walks towards us. "Anyways, you'll have to go home now," he looks at me. "And learn to control your powers." I think he's mad at me.

"And so, we got one point, right?" I ask,

"Yes, yes you did. No go home and sleep well."

Walking home was quiet. Nothing special. Nothing at all. At Salamon's apartment, I made myself a big bowl of cereal.

"So Salamon, you said I'll have to tell things to you." I say as he sits down next to me on the couch. He made himself a salmon sandwich. He turned the TV to MTV Music.

"Yes," he begins, looking at the TV, "how do you know Rick?" He looks at me quizzically.

"Oh we go way back. We were in the same elementary. I went there in the middle of my first year, and he was already famous. We became best friends, and brothers. Then, after our fifth year, we both left the school. He went to America, I went to Belgium."

"Wait, where was that school?"

"In Hungary. So now, after our departure, we didn't keep in contact and now, ta-da, here we are in the same school."

"Ah, okay, I see." He smiles. "Funny pair you are, like Nejc and I. He saved me, I saved him, and then a dog saved us, all in the time of three hours."

"Hoho, interesting. Now you tell me, why is he so famous? I dare you to tell me it is because his exterior."

"No, no. Of course, girls like him for that, guys like him for another. He had the chance to become a Death Scythe three times. Three times. He ate at least three hundred souls, and even when he killed a Witch, he didn't devour her soul."

"Yep, that's Rick for you."

"And he is a very good fighter, I mean, a Weapon, and he makes a great pair with Suzie. Also, he is in a special team, called Medieval, in which Weapons who are representing a medieval weapon or engine or anything else that can inflict pain."

"Interesting, so I guess you are in it too. With the chains, you remind me of that thing that pulls your limbs until they rip you apart."

"Yeah, exactly," he says. "Oh! I think you'd like this." He walks into his room, and comes back with a book, a yearbook. "Last year's yearbook." I put my bowl on the ground, and pull my legs under me. I open the book and go to the freshmen section. Salamon Chains, there, I found him. "Bwuaha! You look pathetic!"

"I'm sorry I'm not photogenic."

"Oh don't sweat it, I look worse," I reassure him, still looking at people. There's Nejc, Keely, Bea, Morgen, Dominic, and lots of people. "Ooh, person." I say as I look at a girl's picture. "Erzsebet? That's a Hungarian name!"

"I know, what about her?" He asks.

"She's pretty."

"Finally! The first sign you gave that you are a teenager guy. Though…pretty? Of the best you've got?"

"Hey, I'm not gonna say something like she's hot, and I want to date and bang her, that's just weird. Almost all of the guys in my old school said that, but I am sure not here."

"Guys don't say bang, they use the f word. But you're right that here they don't talk like that."

"And I do not look at girls as people I can date, but still as friends. From what I saw in my school, every relationship will end sooner or later, usually sooner, and they'll hate each other, and it'll be all the guy's fault, and I just think, _Do I really want this? _But I do enjoy seeing the girls cry and suffer from heartbreak, I would smile and laugh all the time if I see them crying."

"I don't understand you." He shakes his head.

"You're not alone," I say. "I am indeed a complex organism with lots of tricks and secrets." I keep looking at pictures, and then the whole book. "Though don't tell me you are not like me."

"I am not like you," he says smiling. "Kidding, I am like you. I agree with that, and true what you said too. I do too enjoy people suffer from heartbreak."

"We are sadistic assholes, we rock." We high five each other, and burst out laughing. "Oh oh, what about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, the secound challenge day?"

"Oh it'll be cancelled."

"What? Why?" And there goes my happy day.

"You'll know it tomorrow." He has a wide grin.

"What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing, but other people. They have sabotaged this week, and so tomorrow there'll be a note on the front door that no school for the rest of the week and normal school next week."

"And how do you know this?" I ask him.

"Elena told me," he said.

"Those people gonna die…"

Then we watched three or four movies, watch two concerts, and went to sleep. Why would someone do that kind of stuff? It's so horrible…

Oh wait, stop that, someone knocked on the door.

_You'll be surprised __if you would know who sabotaged, and who knocked._


	15. Now you got me going!

_Laugh out loud._

I jumped at least an inch when someone knocked on our door.

"Come in," Salamon calls, "it's open." The door slowly opens, and a girl with sweat pants and a large tee-shirt enters, a boy follows her; he worse a tight a-shirt, and short pants. They both take off their shoes and place them by the door. "What brings you two to our humble home?"

Yeah, I thought it would be Maka and Soul, and nope, they were Black Star and Tsubaki.

"My awesomeness has arrived!" Mr. My-head-is-blue shouts.

'Get the hell out of here,' I think to myself. I dislike his attitude toward life.

"Good evening," Tsubaki smiles at us.

"Ahoy my friends!" Salamon jumps up and welcomes them. A friendly hug for Tsubaki, and a handshake for Black Star.

"Hi," I say very silently and raise my hand a bit, then disappear into the couch.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh, it was actually Maka's idea to come, but she had an…unexpected, guest, I should say, and since we're both in Student to Student, I substitute for her," she says. S2S, here? Awesome.

"What about blunderbuss?" Blunderbuss? I took out my iPod and start my dictionary app…blunderbuss doesn't comes out. Blunder is a type of ammo for a shotgun, it says, and buss is a really loud kiss. Yeah, blunderbuss could mean someone who is really head-first and hits hard, he doesn't ask questions, and somewhere after a good beating, he thinks.

"You know, I can't really leave him alone in our house," Tsubaki whispers.

"Yeah, I know that," Salamon smiles.

"Hey! I heard that!" Black Star calls from the kitchen. "Ah, chicken!" And I hear his munching.

"So, what do you wish to do? Is it with the new guy?"

"Hey! I heard that!" I call from the couch, the same way Black Star did. "I have a name!"

"Yes, yes it is about Gary. Just to go over the things, you know, since someone sabotaged the week." Now I see she has a bag with her.

"Oh, okay, perfect. I need Black Star too," Salamon says, and turns to Black Star. "Hey! Star head, come here!"

"Yahoo! You want my godliness to help?"

Great, more people. Though Black Star haven't noticed me yet.

Tsubaki sits down next to me, and I lower the volume. Looks like I changed it to MTV, while observing people.

"I don't know if you remember me, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, nice to meet you."

"I do remember you, I'm Gary, and I'm sure you know me," I smile at her. "You know, the new guy this, the new guy that."

"You like all the popularity?" She asks.

"Not at all. I'm not a…social person. I keep with my friends, and only my friends. I am more like the quiet one, until I'm with my friends."

"I see, well, Black Star's very jealous of you. He never got this much attention."

"Why am I not surprised? He does look like the person who needs attention."

"A lot of attention." We laugh quietly.

"So, what do you wish to do?"

"As I told Salamon, I'd like to help you with our school system. It is not that different from your old school, but it is."

"Oh good, I like to listen to people."

"Well, do you have any questions?"

"One, you know, a typical fat person fear. Uhm, since I'm a Meister, you know, Meister's should be fit, muscular and everything like Black Star," we look at him, and he is currently acting very childish, while playing video games with Salamon, "in physicals of course. And here I am, physically impossible to change his appearance and become a better PE person, and I know the physical education class would be, rather, more intensive than in other schools since all the fighting. So, what about PE?"

"Good question. You may know that there are three classes of people, NOT, EAT, and SIT. NOT is the most basic class; there you learn the basic of the basics, and it is the time you find your partner. EAT class is where you actually collect souls with your partner. SIT is the same as EAT, but with the difference that SIT people have elemental abilities. PE is an essential part, but it is slowly stressed from NOT stage. You might have a big problem, since you are too good for NOT classes, yet too weak for regular. For your question, I'm not gonna make the fact better. You will suffer."

"Oh yay," I say. "By any chance, do you know who did the sabotage?"

"Yes yes, but I cannot tell you, you have to figure it out from this riddle," she says.

"It's Shinigami-sama, right?" I ask her.

"What the? How did you know?"

"Wild guess," I shrug. "I can just imagine him do that kind of stuff."

"You either have a wicked logic, or you were lucky."

"I've a wicked logic," I tell her. "I really don't have more questions…for now. Can you tell me the basics?"

"Yes, of course," she smiles and nods. "First, you'll have to have a school uniform. The president decided to make Shibusen an uniform school, but relax, you just have to have a different clothing for school, that'll be taken care of this week. Also, school's form nine to five. You have PE, Mathematics, History, Language Arts, and Science as mandatory classes and three electable ones. PE is two quarters of normal PE, one quarter of Health with Ms. Marie, and training in the third, though you'll always train a little. In math, you'll learn normal math for a half a year, and combat math for the other half. You know, for long distance attacks. Tsa!" She waves the idea away like a fly. "You'll get it; then, normal history and soul history, normal science and soul science, and full language arts."

"TMI, wow. Can't wait for school to start. Andy how about electives?"

"Well, you know-"

"Black Star, attention!" Salamon yells as I hear Black Star yahoo-ing and falling down.

'That idiot…'

"Ugh, tomorrow the others could do a better job," she says as she stands up. "I'm sorry our conversation has been cut short." She runs out of the door. "Goodnight guys!"

"Bye bye," Salamon and I say in unison.

Well, free days for me! But it looks like I won't have time for my readings, my week will be packed.

_I was right, packed, packed with AWESOMENESS!_


	16. Prepare Death Mall, Gary's Coming

_Fun fun chapters to come!_

I had a great sleep, dreaming about school, and somehow Black Star came in, naked to school, just to get attention. Yeah, he got some girls and a guy's attention. Then Dr. Stein dissected him, and Spirit put him back on. Then every danced to One Desire by Jakarta, and Maka asked Soul if he wants to marry her dog, Kuku. Soul said yes. Yeah, I know, why would anyone name their dog Kuku? Why not Kiki? Oh well. Then I woke up, thank god I woke up.

"Today is the big big day!" Salamon cheers.

"Jeez, you sound too much like Effie."

"Effie?"

"Effie Trinket, from Hunger Games." I throw my pillow at him. "Then read it! You shall read it or be digested by my quadruple- headed nymph dog breathing pink grass and eating rainbows!"

"What?"

"Lollipops!" I scream at him.

"Yeah…sure. Anyway, we go to the mall, and you are coming." Talking random crap always works.

"To do what?"

"Prepare you for the big time!" He grabs me by my left leg and arm, and throws me out of the bed. Literally. _Throws me out._

"What the hell? I could've died!" I actually fell on bean bags, so nothing happened. It was actually fun. "But I see you are excited."

"I AM!" He screams out loud. "I had nine cups of coffee with extra sugar and now I am like OH MY GOD! A KITTY!" He leans out the window. Now! I quickly changed, and went to him. There was a kitten, some hundred feet away. "SO EFFING CUTE!" I grabbed his collar, and pulled him out.

"Relax."

"Sorry. Anyways, the guys are waiting at the park," he says normally again.

I ate my breakfast, brushed my teeth, did all the goody two shoes activities, and went outside.

The park was nothing special, only that it was in front of a giant mall. It had trees, ponds, play grounds, benches, lots of screaming people who save their children. Wait, what?

"Or they are not here," Salamon shrugs. There was a boar like…thing rampaging. Don't know what it was, but it was dangerous. I grabbed a twig, and it froze. The boar runs towards me, and I pierced it. It squealed, and disappeared in black swirls, leaving a Kishin Egg behind. A Kishin Egg? "Some magiiic. Looks like this is new. An animal evil human. Fun fun." I grab the egg and throw the twig away.

"Explain?" I look at him worried. After I examined it, I put it in my pocket.

"It turned into an evil animal. Upon digesting a human soul, it goes gaga, like evil humans…but they are animals."

"That can happen?"

"You saw it."

Oh my good goose god.

"He-ey! Guys!" Maka calls, pulling Soul and Nejc. "Morning!"

"Good morning gnomes," Salamon greets the bunch, and instantly gets Maka-chopped. Ah, a good one.

"Sorry I didn't go yesterday, Soul had a…well…bleeding." Okay, you do not want to know what I thought when she said bleeding. "He was trying to cook, when the knife decided to get a life and attack him." Soul smiles and shows his all bandaged hand. "But now we are free to go."

"Guys! Come on!" Nejc calls from the inside of the mall. The four of us were outside, all the others were in.

This Death Mall was large, very large. It was like a hyper-market, with all kinds of shops. First we had a team breakfast, and then went to a game store, an electrical store, some clothing shops, candy bars, and all. This looks fun.

_Oh it is fun._


	17. Teachers, they know when to appear

_If you'd know what I do now…geesh._

Maka, Nejc and I were browsing a bookstore, and the loud speaker crackled.

"Please welcome and enjoy Invitations 4 Death, playing various songs from rock bands," a lady says.

"Hi! We're the Invitations 4 Death, and we gonna bring colour to your lives! Songs we sing are explicit. Get a life," a girl says…Bea says. She's in a band? Ooh, a rock band. A girl rock band. Some free music.

The band started to play Monster, by Paramore, and Morgen had the vocals.

I look at Maka, and secretly point at the pair speakers, she only shrugs and smiles.

I didn't buy any books, but Maka and Nejc did. Then we went to a clothing shop, we spent at least thirty, thirty-five minutes. Now they were singing You're Gonna Go Far Kid, and if you ask me, the girl version is better.

The three guys, Soul, Nejc and Salamon went to the bathroom, leaving Maka and I alone.

"Maka," she looks at me, "I have a question."

"Sure, bring it on."

"Is it possible for an animal to eat a human soul and become an evil human, only in animal?"

The questions surprised her. "Yes, yes it is possible, and sightings of these have been sent to us. Why ask?"

"Because, at the park, I just killed on of those."

"You what?"

"Killed one of those? I even have the soul in my pocket."

"You've to tell that to either Dr. Stein or Mr. Himmer. Asap."

"Tell us what?" Yeah, I have that luck. The two said person are standing behind us.

"Oh, hello," Maka says, a bit nervous.

"Holá," I greet them. "I have two questions. One, what are you two doing here?"

"My wife and her friends came to see a movie, and we just met. Decided to go to the bowling center, and enjoy our time, " Keith said.

"Secoundly, how rare is it for an animal to devour a human soul, and then crave for more. As in, become an evil human, only an animal?" I ask Dr. Stein.

"Quite possible actually. One might feed the animal human souls, or the animal kills a human and eats his or her soul. Actually, I came here to investigate a boar sighting here," he explains. I will fire my lucky star.

"Thank you, the answer to your question is that I happened to kill this boar, and collect its soul," I say flatly.

"That's perfect," Dr. Stein smiles one of his creeper smiles and takes out a sphere. "Do you have it here?"

"Sure," I take the soul and give it to him, he puts in the sphere, and puts the sphere away.

"I thank you, and bid you farewell. Work calls!" He says still smiling. "Sorry Keith, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, they're going to watch Horrible Bosses. I saw it already, but she didn't, so tomorrow's fine."

"See you guys then," he walks off.

"Send me the data though!" Keith calls after him, and Dr. Stein gives him a thumbs-up.

"So what are you doing here, you two?" He puts a special stress on _you two_, that makes it obvious he implies that he thinks we are dating.

"I do not know, they brought me here." I shrug.

"They?" He cocks an eyebrow, and I just know what he is thinking. You killed all the fun.

"Yeah, Salamon, Nejc and Soul…speaking of them, what are they doing in the bathroom so much?"

"A large amount of possibilities…" Mr. Himmer and I say in unison, and Maka blushes.

"But really," I begin, "a long time they spend there." Finally, the three of them come out.

"Salamon collapsed. He had an extreme sugar rush," Nejc said.

"So not cool…" Soul added, and I only agreed. Why did he drink that man coffee?

Salamon murmured something, he was still a bit…high, I guess.

"You moron," I say after a chuckle. A lady approaches. Tall, blondish brownish, with brown eyes, and kissed Mr. Himmer. If I didn't know better, I'd take a picture and sent it to his wife. But she was his wife.

"Movie got cancelled because of some crazy woman…"

"Was it Trish?"

"No," she says. "But we're gonna go shopping, so prepare your credit card." She leaves.

"I'd better go with her," her husband says. "See you later."

"Later."

Another hour of shopping and malling, we moved closer to the girl district. Shoes, make-up, clothing you name it.

_Fun fun, I suffered like heck…_


	18. Fashion?  Wut?

_Oh great, fashion._

Our next stop was about my clothes. We go to a 'trusted master' according to my friends, but just between us, I don't trust them. Even with me fighting back, Salamon got my right hand, Nejc and Dominic my left hand, Bea and Morgen my back, and Soul and Maka leading the way, I slowly approached our destination. Some really fancy store, and I do mean, really fancy.

Maka jumps in front of me. "I welcome thy by Monsieur Cut's Fashion Paradise," she says with a French accent.

"I heard my name!" A voice calls from the shop, and this… _thing_ comes out of the shop. I thought I'd pee myself, he was so…intimidating for me.

This guy has white hair, and I mean white white hair, with silver, pink, and some neon blue highlights. He has perfect _fake_ teeth, that, or he has his teeth cleaned by pros every week. He is about my height, and he is in a white tuxedo with vertical black lines, same with his shoes. He has a long lean-on rod, made of fine wood, and he handle is in the shape of a three dimensional octagon. He had diamond or other very expensive rings on all his fingers. I'm sure he himself and his clothing he wears are worth more than this whole mall.

"What the hell is he?" I whispered.

"I heard that young man!" He points his stick at me, and then he looks at the others. "What brings you to my tiny and simple shop?" Tiny? Simple?

"We need you to make a school uniform for him," Maka says. The rest release me.

"_Make_?" He repeats quizzically.

"Yes."

"Well, I can try do make him fashionable."

"I never followed or liked fashion," the words slip out of my mouth.

He gasps. "Alicia! Alicia! Fast! Emergency 222!" A tall lady with bright red hair and black skin tight attire and high heels walks to him, and gives him some fashion magazines. "Thank you dear," he says and starts to flip through the magazines.

"This is tiny and simple compared to his other ones," Salamon whispers. "And don't make him mad, he may not look like it, but he is hellofa strong."

The man puts the magazines down, and he looks refreshed. "Now," he looks at me, "my name is Pierre. No I am not French, yes I have a French accent; I practiced it."

"I'm Gary," we shake hands.

"Follow me!" He slides into the shop.

The shop is just…wow. Looks big from the outside, from the inside, it is gigantic; all posh, expensive and top quality. Closets of clothing, each titled as the type of clothing they have, and Paris dolls. Lots of them. You know, I'm not a fashion liking person, but I enjoy planning out my attire. I mean, I am not a pretty thing to look at, so at least my clothing should look good.

"You," Pierre points at me with his long bony fingers, "change into this." He throws me an overall that appears to be skin tight.

I catch it. "I am not wearing that."

"Then we'll have to do the measuring naked."

"Oh what a beautiful piece of clothing this is, I put it right on!" If there are two bad choices, I rather choose the less bad. I ran into a changing booth, and changed quickly. "Okay, let's get over this." The overall was black, and it wasn't as tight fitting as I expected. Good.

"Here," Pierre waved at a platform. I stepped on it. "Ladies, it's job time," he claps his hands, "a big one."

"Hey!"

The group measured everything; length of my arm, leg, the wideness of my shoulder, my general wideness, thighs, stomach, everything…even my feet.

"Uhm, just letting you know, I like my clothing loose."

"Loose?" He asks, as he monitors the work.

"Yes, you know, airy. Not tight. One size larger?"

"Oh, yeah. Got it. On that note, any preferred colours?"

"I would say any shade of black, but then you would bite my head off, saying that black, or white or gray is not a colour…so I'm gonna go by dark colours. You know, dark red, like dried blood, dark blue, navy blue, poison green, swamps green, alike," I say. "And neon colours for outlines. As in, a black pair of jeans, with neon green outlines by the zipper, buttons, pockets, all those."

"Neon green?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Or any other." I shrug.

"Done!" Alicia calls and she gives the measurements to Pierre.

"Now you might see why I dislike tight clothing. It gives my…form out."

"Can see that," he says while looking at the data. He looks up. "Any preferred style?"

"Not really."

He sighs. "This'll be a long day."

"I have time. Hey, where're the others?" No one was there from my friends. No one.

"Let's do some trial and error," Pierre says from a closet. He goes from closet to closet, getting, changing, and throwing away clothes. He comes in front of me with a rather formal attire. Well, not formal, a real school uniform. "Try these on."

He had a long sleeved beige shirt with white buttons, brown pants and black shoes. He then gave me a tie, and white gloves.

"Nah, too…restricted. Love the gloves though." I give him the outfit.

He comes with a black leather jacket, a dark green short sleeved shirt, skin tight jeans and military like black boots.

"I am not even gonna try the jeans." I put the rest on. "I adore the boots…everything else…just too cool for me."

"Too cool? Why? Most guys go crazy for cool things."

"I'm a very complicated life form, happened to materialize on this planet as a human," I say with a completely straight face. "Question, do you know who made that cape for Maka? Loving that."

"You're looking at him."

"I love that cape…just…love it. Oh, if I may, can you be a gopher and fetch what I say?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Kiddin'! Sure."

"The glove, only black, with long floppy ends, ending little above wrist."

"Gray, black, or white buttons?"

"Gray," I say. "A cape like Maka's, but if all goes right, it'll be sleeveless…with pockets."

"Roger that."

"Long sleeved black shirt with black buttons…and black pants, with the boots you gave me." He nods, and disappears.

"Teenagers…especially this one!" I hear him complain, and chuckling. He appears with the sad clothes. "And on the Paris doll." On the Paris doll, it looks awesome. On me? Well, it looks…okay I guess, but my face messes it up.

"You look like a different person," Pierre says. "Amazing!"

"Thank you." I twist and turn, to see the new me. "But something's missing…" I snap m fingers, "goggles! Large, mechanic like goggles, with..radioactive signs. Like, black glasses with neon orange radioactive signs. Also, make the outlines of the clothing neon orange too." He takes out his notepad and starts to scribble, make diagrams, little pictures, and stuff. "Make it a size bigger, everything. Oh! And Shinigami-sama's mask on the gloves, the spikes facing toward me. No, make it facing away from me. And the pants, make them go over the boots a bit, covering their upper part. And a reaper hood on the cape."

"An interesting taste you have," Pierre says, not looking up from his notes.

"Interesting taste for an interesting people."

"Lookin' good," Salamon says, coming back with smoothies with the others.

"If I didn't you it is you, or haven't I seen our ugly face, I'd date you," Bea said, and the idea rushed at me, it made me shiver.

"Oh my Jesus!" Morgen calls out and runs to me. "This is effing awesome!"

"Agreed! Flippin' cool!" A new girl says, she's smaller than me, with reddish blond hair and brownish blue eyes. "I'm Sydney Janes by the way. You are honoured to meet me," she says. I like her already; she's as weird as me! In a good way of course. "Spin, spin my lovely assistant!" The girls spin me. Now I notice, it is only Salamon, and the three girls.

"I'll have them made in a week," Pierre says, looking up from his notes. "All four."

"Four?"

"Yes, four, so you'll always have an extra."

"And relax, it is on me," Salamon smiles. Yay for me, free clothes!

"Thank you for everything, Pierre, I owe you."

"Anything in the name of fashion," he slightly bows. "Anything else?"

"Not really, that's all," Salamon says, and we leave. "The others are in position."

"In position for what?"

He looks at me with evil in his eyes and smile. "We gonna go to a full blown face make over for you, my friend."

Oh hell no! Not as long as I live! NO!

_Oh yes they did._


End file.
